Dark Magic and Dinosaurs
by Alara's Tale
Summary: What happens when Dark Magician Girl wants to learn advance dark magic and Duel Acadamy won't let girls? Hassleberry, Dark Magician and Jim are in for the time of their lives as they deal with Dark Magician 'Boy'. What's gonna happen to her? Now on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Susan: Hellos! I'm starting a new fanfic because I write better when I have multiple stories going.**

**Alara: Susan doesn't own yu-gi-oh or yu-gi-oh GX, but she does own this plot, so don't copy please.**

**Tite: Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

A girl, who was dressed in boy's clothing, stepped off the boat. Her hair was cropped short in a boyish hairstyle, which had helped fool everyone on the boat as well as the academy's registration people. Once off the boat, she placed her magician's hat upon her head to hide the top part of her face.

"Retrieve your uniforms and room numbers. Then you may go to your new homes for the next year and get settled in." The chancellor told the entire school. The school shuffled along into the main building.

"When your name is called, please come get your uniform." The nurse told everyone as they stood waiting. The strawberry blond girl stood off to the side, hoping to be ignored until she could grab her things and run for her room.

"Hello," a boy said from next to her. She looked over, keeping her sparkling blue eyes down cast. "Are you a first year?" She nodded her head. "I'm a second year. It is kinda confusing at first, but once you get the routine down, the only problem you will have to worry about is waking up on time." He grinned, and the girl smiled, looking at the boy's dark hair and green eyes. "What is your name?"

Just as the girl was about to answer, her name, or rather, the boy's name she had taken, was called. "Dark Magician Boy," she looked at the boy and waved before getting her uniform, a yellow Ra uniform, and her room key. Dark Magician "Boy" walked to her dorm and found her room. She unlocked the door and walked in.

**Dark Magician Girl's (aka Dark Magician Boy's) POV**

I opened the door to my new room. I was going to be bunking in the Ra boy's dorm, which sent a shiver down my spine. _Remember. You are only here because they were being sexist pigs and were only offering the advanced dark magic class to boys. Maybe I won't have a roommate. Now that would be awesome._

Walking farther into the room, I noticed that there were two beds, but from what I had heard, all of the rooms in the Slifer and Ra dorms had two beds, even if only one student would be living there. As I looked around, I placed my suitcase on one of the desks and started to unpack.

I had just finished when I heard a knock on the door. At first I jumped, but then remembered that I did in fact probably have a roommate. I walked over and opened the door, making sure that I didn't meet the boy's eyes. Of course, then I realized that this boy was wearing the same clothes as the one talking to me earlier... "So I guess we meet again, Dark Magician Boy." Said the second year in front of me.

"Well, we aren't exactly meeting again, seeing as I didn't ever get your name." I bluntly told the boy. _Damn. I forgot how annoying boys could get at times, though this one actually has some manners._

"Too true. Then, hello Dark Magician Boy, my name is Dark Magician." I stood there looking at him blankly.

_He can't be serious! If he is Dark Magician...My head hurts!_ "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're my roommate?" Dark Magician nodded, and I stepped aside. "Pick either bed. It doesn't matter to me." He sat down at the one closer to the door, which was farther away from the bathroom, and started unpacking his things. Whereas I only had one suitcase and my backpack, he had two large suitcases, a duffle bag, and a large backpack.

I sat down on what was going to be my bed and watched him. Once he was done unpacking his suitcases, he walked over to the empty desk and unloaded all of his schoolbooks from his duffle bag. I noticed that every once and a while, he would look at the picture of my little sister and I when my hair was long.

"Are those your little sisters?" Dark Magician asked.

I was about to shake my head and say that it was of my sister and I, but I caught myself and nodded. "Well they do look a lot like you. Especially the older one; she kinda looks like you in girl form."

I froze, but managed to nod. _At least he still thinks that you are a girl. I would be kicked out for sure if any of the teachers ever found out!_ "Yeah, she does. People are always saying we look like twins, even though we aren't."

"That is kind of funny. Hey, what classes are you taking?" Dark Magician walked over and sat down next to me. I smiled slightly before pulling my schedule out of my bag.

"I've got Defense, How to Use Your Staff, Deflecting Magic, Using Special Effects, study period, and AP Dark Magic. What about you?"

"Well, I'm taking the second year courses of what you're taking, except for AP Dark Magic. We are in the same class for that." Dark Magician spaced out for a moment, and then I heard another knock on the door.

"That must be Hassleberry, I'll get it." He stood up and opened the door.

_Who is Hassleberry?_ I looked up, hiding my eyes slightly. Standing in front of me was a boy with tan skin, black hair that was braided sticking out to the sides of his head, grey eyes and earrings. He also appeared to be wearing a dinosaur bandanna around his head. _Wow...He looks like a total idiot._ Hassleberry walked into the room and dumped his bags on the floor. _Why does everyone bring so many bags to this school! You only need a couple of textbooks, your school uniform and a couple pairs of clothes for the weekends!_

"Hey, Dark. Who's the runt?" Hassleberry asked.

"I'm not a-" I started before getting cut off by Dark Magician.

"He is our new roommate. Obviously, the teachers can't do any math that doesn't end in zero." They both started laughing and I just glared.

"Okay, so who's sharing or taking the floor?" Dark Magician asked Hassleberry and I.

"I call floor." I grabbed my backpack and set it in a corner.

Hassleberry looked at me again. "Tell me you aren't bitter about the runt comment soldier!"

"What?" I turned to look at Dark Magician and Hassleberry.

"His dad is a drill sergeant, so just ignore the nickname he gives you. " Dark Magician grinned, but I grabbed my uniform and walked over to the bathroom door.

"I'm not bitter. I'm just gonna change and go walk around the campus." As I closed the door, I could hear my new roommates chuckling to themselves. _Idiots. They are soooo stupid._

I quickly changed and as I was starting to open the door, I heard Hassleberry whispering something to the older magician. When I opened the door, they shut up. I shrugged it off, put my clothes away in my bag, and walked out the door.

**Susan: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Susan: I don't own yu-gi-oh GX or any of its characters, or anything like that.**

**Hassleberry's POV**

"He looks a bit like a girl," I said to Dark Magician after Dark Magician Boy left.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Dark Magician Boy does keep his eyes down whenever another guy talks to him. And he is a bit girly..." Dark Magician trailed off.

"Want to look through his things?" I suggested.

"Let's," Dark said as he walked over to the first year's bag. "You check his drawer. Maybe we can find something interesting."

I made my way to Dark Magician Boy's drawer and started to rummage through it. On the top, there were his shirts, then a pair of shorts, and two pairs of jeans. Once I had made it through all of the runt's outer clothing, I found ten pairs of boxers. "There is nothing here. Did you find anything Dark?" Dark didn't respond, so I turned around. "Dark Magician, did ya find anything intriguing?"

Dark got up and dumped out the backpack. Almost everything that fell out was white and rolled into balls. "Can you guess what that is?" he asked, pointing at the white rolls.

"How the hell should I know?"

"It is medicine tape. And a lot of it. I wonder what he uses it all for?" Dark Magician started packing up all of the medicine tape, but I grabbed one roll before he placed the bag back in its previous position.

"Dunno. Why would he need this much of it anyway? I think there's an entire convenience store's worth in here." We sat down, and continue discussing our new roommate, and our ideas about the upcoming year.

A few hours later, the door opened and in walked Dark Magician Boy. He froze when he saw the medicine tape roll in my hand, which I'd forgotten I was even holding.

"What did you do? Twist your ankle?" he asked, nodding towards the white roll.

"No. Why do you have so much of this stuff, runt?" I questioned, walking up to him.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS?" Dark Magician Boy yelled, his fists clenched at his sides.

_Maybe doing that wasn't such a good idea. But his reaction __**is**__ entertaining…_

"Yeah. What is your point? We just wanted to make sure you didn't have a knife with which you would stab us in our sleep." Dark Magician explained, so in other words, he lied.

"Oh," the word was a soft whisper that could barely be heard.

"So what is up with all the medicine tape? You a girl or something, runt?" I asked, tossing the roll to the first year. He clumsily caught it, a look of shock on his face, and I grinned.

"No, nothing like that. I just have a shoulder injury that I have to keep wrapped."

"How'd ya get it?" Dark asked.

"Took a few too many tumbles in soccer. I didn't even realize I was hurt until I couldn't move my arm anymore." Dark Magician Boy tried to roll his right shoulder, but winced half way through the motion.

_Huh... I guess I sort of believe him. I'll just keep an eye on him incase._

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

I rolled my shoulder and winced from the injury. Though I might not be using all of the medicine tape for it, that doesn't mean I was lying about hurting my shoulder. "So now that you know that I don't carry a knife in my bag, can we go to bed? It is already nearly ten." I giggled when Hassleberry started rushing around to pack up his bag for tomorrow. When I did, both he and Dark Magician gave me this weird look, but I blew it off.

I grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from my drawer along with a roll of medicine tape, and went into the bathroom. After rewrapping my chest, I pulled on the shirt and boxers. Then I went out and set the blankets up for me to sleep on. "Night," I said into the darkness, seeing as Dark Magician and Hassleberry had already changed and then turned off the light.

"Night," came two muffle responses. Soon afterwards, I fell into a deep sleep. Next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake.

"Go away Mom," I mumbled. "Get Mystical Elf to make breakfast."

"WAKE UP RUNT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" the loud voice of Hassleberry broke through my dreams and I sat up, slamming my head into someone else's.

"Ow, your head is hard." I grimaced and then jumped up and ran to and fro getting my clothes, getting a shower, and then dressed after once again wrapping my chest. Once I was dressed, I slowed down enough to figure out what class I had first. "YOU GUYS! MY FIRST CLASS DOESN'T START FOR ANOTHER HOUR!"

"Well, breakfast ends in half an hour, so I thought that you would actually want to eat breakfast today." Dark Magician looked over at me. "Why would your mom be waking you up to make breakfast?"

I blushed before replying. "We take turns making food, and Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are my days. So, I just thought that my mom was coming to tell me to make the food."

"Whatever, let's just go before all the food gets eaten." Hassleberry said, walking to the door with Dark Magician and I following. "So what do you want? We've got omelets, scrambled eggs, bacon, ham and fruits." My head snapped up at the word bacon. "So I take it you like bacon?" I nodded my head. "Okay, then let's get you some bacon runt!"

_If I weren't so tired, I would complain about still being called runt. Why is he so awake? It is only like eight in the morning!_ I rubbed sleep out of my eyes as I walked through the doors to the Ra mess hall with Dark Magician and Hassleberry. At first, only a few kids looked up, but slowly the hall grew silent as I felt the eyes of everyone upon me. "Why are they looking at me?" I asked the two boys by my sides.

"You're one of the new freshman Ra kids this year, runt. Most of the time, the people in Ra were Slifers the first year and in the second year got booted up. We don't get many kids right off the bat. Just ignore them, and after a while, they will just go back to eating." Hassleberry shrugged it off, and Dark Magician nodded as well.

_Great. So, not only am I a girl posing as a guy, but I got into Ra on their first try. This is going to be hell!_ Once we'd gotten our food, we sat down at one of the tables off to the side. We'd been eating for a while, but I wasn't paying much attention to them until they started talking about their summers.

"So did you end up going to the dark magic convention?" Hassleberry asked Dark Magician.

"Yeah, and I saw Dark Magician Girl while I was there, but I didn't speak to her."

I looked at Dark Magician and Hassleberry as my stomach turned. _This is not good! He saw me there? But then he could guess what's going on! I'll get kicked out of school!_

"Was she hot?" Hassleberry asked.

Dark Magician nodded, "Very. I couldn't stop watching her while she was giving her speech on why girls should have the same curriculum as guys. I didn't hear an actual word she said."

"WHAT?" I asked, staring at the two boys.

"You find that hard to believe? Have you seen her body runt? She could make guys pass out if they stared at her for too long." Hassleberry grinned, daydreaming.

Dark Magician looked over at him as I watched. "Are you speaking from experience?"

He blushed and I felt sick to my stomach. _These guys were being total perverts!_ "I think I'm going to head to class so I have time in case I get lost. Bye!" I ran from the mess hall in order to get away from my roommates who were currently daydreaming about my body when I was in my normal outfit. _Ugh, how am I going to make it through a year of this?_

**Susan: How did you like it? Please review. This is a rewrite of the original, but I've only changed small parts so far. The biggest changes are gonna be coming in the next few.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Susan: I'M BACK! WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Alara: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

**Dark Magician's POV**

We turned to look after Dark Magician Boy as he ran off. "There is definitely something up with that kid." Hassleberry mumbled.

"Maybe he doesn't like Dark Magician Girl," I said as we continued to go get some breakfast.

My roommate gapped at me. "How is that possible?"

I smiled. "He could be gay. That would explain some things."_ He is definitely an interesting kid, either way._

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well," I mused. "It would explain why he was blushing when we started to change for bed last night, and why he always goes into the bathroom to change. If Dark Magician Boy was gay, it would also explain why he is always so nervous around us, especially if he doesn't want anyone to know."

Hassleberry's face turned thoughtful. "Should we confront him about it? If he didn't want other to know, would that be a bad thing to do?"

"I think we should. It wouldn't be as awkward if we did than if we just found him watching us randomly and then talked to him about it." We continued to talk about our summers until it was time to go to class, pushing the previous conversation to the back of our minds for now.

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

I ran across the courtyard, trying to escape from the words I had just heard. _That is so messed up!_ I didn't look where I was going, and ended up running into a boy.

He toppled over, as I fell onto my butt. Once I had gotten my bearings, I actually took the time to look at the boy. He had grayish black hair that was slicked back, gray eyes, and was wearing the Ra yellow uniform.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I helped him up. I noticed that my voice was a little higher in pitch than that of a normal guy's and I think this boy noticed too.

"It is alright, just make sure you look where you're going more." He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Dark Magician Boy," I told Bastion as I shook his hand. He had a strong handshake, so I used a little of my power to match it.

"So are you a new student?" Bastion asked me as we stood there.

"Yeah..."

"Do you need some help getting to your first class?"

"That would be great," I grinned, extremely relieved that I wouldn't have to race around the entire campus to find my class.

"Who do you have?" Bastion inquired.

_Now whom do I have first? _"Ummmm, Professor Banner."

Bastion gripped my wrist and started pulling me towards the far building at a fast pace. "We might want to get there before the rest of the group."

I jogged to keep up with Bastion's brisk pace. "Wait, we?"

"Yes. I have Professor Banner first period along with Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Hassleberry and Dark Magician."

I flinched slightly, hopping that Bastion would just think that I stepped down at a weird angle. _Great, now I get to deal with my perverted roommates again._ _I just hope that their friends aren't as weird as they are._

We made it to the classroom and Bastion continued to drag me towards a group in the corner. "Good morning everybody." Bastion said, smiling.

"Hey Dark, looks like Bastion already met the runt." Hassleberry nudged Dark Magician's arm to get his attention away from the only girl in the group, who I guessed was Alexis.

"Gonna introduce us, or just stand around wasting my time?" a boy with spiky black hair asked Hassleberry. I shrunk back behind Bastion a little bit at the boy's tone. It sounded a bit venomous.

"You don't have to act like a pompous ignoramus for the majority of the time, Chazz." Bastion stepped farther in front of me.

"So who is he?" a blue haired boy asked.

_WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE SPIKY HAIRED PEOPLE? Can't anyone have a normal hairstyle at this school?_

I came out from behind Bastion. Just as I was about to say my 'name' a young man walked into the room. We scrambled for seats and then sat quietly for the man to speak. He had long black hair that went down to the small of his back, and bangs that fell to his shoulders. In his arms was a tan cat with a brown marking along its back and the top of its head.

"Hello class. For those of you who are new this year, I am Professor Banner. Can the new students please stand up and say your names when I point to you?" the young man asked.

I grudgingly stood up along with four other people. Two were girls, both in Obelisk blue uniforms, while the others were males in Ra yellow. Professor Banner pointed to each of the other new students before getting to me. "Dark Magician Boy," I said, and then sat down quickly.

"Alright then," Professor Banner turned to the board at the front of the room. "I know that most of you already know background on this, but since we have a few freshmen in the class, I'd like to start everyone off on the same page. We will be studying the history of Duel Monsters. The game began back in ancient Egypt..." I paid strict attention to the lecture from the far back corner where I was sitting.

At the end of the class, I decided that I would wait until everyone else left before heading to my next class. As I waited something started to rub up against my leg. I looked down to see the professor's cat. "Hey little guy," I smiled at the cat as I bent down to pet him.

The cat jumped into my arms and then climbed up onto my shoulder. I laughed as I petted his head. "Silly kitty, what do you think you are doing?"

**Bastion's POV**

I looked over at Dark Magician "Boy" as "he" laughed at Pharaoh. _Foolish girl, I can't believe she thought that she was going to be able to pass as a boy for the entire year. It hasn't even been a day, and it is obvious that she is actually Dark Magician Girl and some of the others know that something is up._

"Dark Magician Boy, can we talk to you about something?" Dark Magician asked the girl.

"Umm, sure." She put down the cat, but Pharaoh wanted to stay with her, so he dug his claws into her shirt. It pulled the shirt down enough on one shoulder to reveal bandages.

_So that is how she...DON'T THINK THAT!_ I shook my head and grinned before leaving the room. I continued to walk until I was around the corner from Professor Banner's classroom door. Then I stopped and stood there as I heard Hassleberry talking.

"So, we...um, wanted to ask you something."

"Alright," Dark Magician Girl spoke, her voice quiet. "What is it?"

"We were wondering, well, are you gay?" Dark Magician asked her outright. I just about burst into a fit of laughter at how awkward he sounded.

_That is what they think is going on? And here I thought that they were more intelligent than that!_ A small chuckle escaped when I heard silence from Dark Magician Girl before she answered.

"NO! I'M NOT INTO GIRLS!" she shouted.

_Whoops, that might just be enough to blow her cover._

"Um, runt? You just contradicted yourself." Hassleberry said nervously.

"What? OH HELL! I'm going to be late to my next class! Bye!" she yelled as she turned the corner and was face to face with me.

Dark Magician Girl almost ran into me again, but she stopped just in time. She looked at me, grimaced a little, and then continued to run off.

_This girl seems to always be running from something…_

**Susan: So this chapter was mostly just edits again, but I did change the dialogue a little, and I put in a little foreshadowing. Otherwise, nothing major, so it isn't like you have to read it to understand the plot in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Susan: In a review that I got, someone asked "Did you really have to put Dark Magician and Dark Magician 'Boy' in the same room?" and the answer was no. I just was setting it up for something else that was going to happen in one of the next chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I really apologize for how long it took. I didn't have any internet for a while because I was on a trip. Also, slight language in this of the high school environment variety. That was the reason why this was rated T, so don't get all upset if you don't like it.**

**Alara: Susan doesn't own yu-gi-oh or yu-gi-oh gx, only the plot and any OC's she decides to create.**

**Susan: It would be totally wicked if I did own yu-gi-oh, but I don't. Alara owns herself in this story because she made up how Alara would look and act and all of that.**

**Tite: Susan went over Chapters 1-3 and corrected things that she had previously missed. If you want, go ahead and reread them. There aren't too many changes, and none are very important, so you don't have to reread the first three chapters if you don't want to. Enjoy the chapter peoples!**

**Chapter 4**

**Hassleberry's POV**

"What the hell?" I said looking at Dark. He shrugged and we continued on to our next class. At Duel Academy, there are 2 schedules. One is of normal classes, and the other is of electives. The two schedules switched off every week.

The rest of the day continued as normal, but when we got to the Ra cafeteria, Dark Magician Boy wasn't there and he wasn't in any of our other classes.

"I wonder what happened to the little fella," I mumbled as I walked to our group's meeting place with Dark.

"I'll give you one guess." He said, pointing.

I looked up to see Dark Magician Boy surrounded by the rest of the gang.

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

People encircled me. _Oh, come on!_ As soon as my final class had ended, which had Jaden and Syrus in it; they both had dragged me to a cliff near the Slifer Red dorm. Awaiting our arrival had been five people, including Bastion, Chazz and Alexis.

"Hurry up!" Jaden had a grin on his face that I now realized was almost always present. Jaden and Syrus suddenly stopped and let go of my wrists. The momentum I had from running to keep up sent me flying head first into one of Jaden's friends.

I just about knocked him over as I had to Bastion, but the boy steadied both of us. While I was pulling back, I heard a growl, like that of a man-eating beast. _DAMN!_ The growl sent me scrambling back, afraid that even with my magic I was about to become dinner for some animal.

"It's alright there mate, Shirley won't hurt 'cha." The boy I had been thrown into said. I took in the boy's outfit, and the crocodile strapped to his back. He had a white shirt on underneath a black leather vest and black pants. There was a brown belt hanging loosely on his hips and a black belt actually keeping his pants up. Around his neck, he wore an orange bandana and a brown and black cowboy hat on his head. His left eye was blue, but across his right eye there were bandages, which made me curious to see what was under them, and he had semi-spiky black hair.

_I wonder what's up with his eye…_ Next to the crocodile boy was a blue haired kid. His eyes were green and he wore a vest that looked similar to the ones from the Obelisk Blue dorm. Underneath the vest there was a white shirt and he also wore black pants. On his face was a grin similar to Jaden's. _And he looks just as silly._

"Are you sure that the animal isn't gonna eat me?" I asked hesitantly. A strange look crossed the two new boys' faces, but then they masked their expressions.

"I'm sure Shirley isn't gonna eat ya. I'm Jim Cook." Crocodile boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Jesse Anderson." The blue haired boy said, waving.

"Hi, I am Dark Magician Boy." I held out my hand but when Shirley started to growl again I pulled it back. "Did I do something to make her angry?"

"It's fine. She didn't like me at first either." Alexis said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, if you say so." I smiled, and heard Hassleberry's voice.

"What's up soldiers?" he called.

"Nothin', just meetin' yer roommate." Jim looked down at me. "By the way, do ya want to duel?"

I stared at him. _Damn, he is hot...WAIT, DID HE SAY DUEL? NO! I CAN'T! What am I supposed to do? If I play Dark Magician Girl, then I'll get called out onto the field, but if I don't, then I will loose! And I can't loose my first duel on the island! Oh, man!_ I nodded my head, an automatic response whenever anyone challenged me.

"Great! Do ya have yer duel disk with you mate?" Jim asked as he walked about twenty feet away from me and everyone backed up.

I looked the direction towards the Ra dorms and summoned my duel disk. It came speeding towards us and slipped easily onto my arm, glowing softly around the edges. "Ready," I said as I placed my deck into its slot.

"Ya can go first."

I drew my cards and looked at them. In my first hand, I already had Magician Valkyria, Magician of Faith, and Skilled Dark Magician. "I'll start by playing Skilled Dark Magician(ATK-1900/DEF-1700). Now I activate Pot of Greed, which gives Skilled Dark Magician a Spell Counter." I drew. "Then I play Cup of Ace, which places another Spell Counter on my magician." I flipped a coin, and it was heads, so I drew two more cards. "Next I'll use the spell Magical Blast, so another Spell Counter. By using Skilled Dark Magician's other effect, I can remove all three Spell Counters so that I can special summon Dark Magician(ATK-2500/DEF-2100) from my deck in attack mode. Finally, I play one card face down and end my turn." Jim's life points dropped to 3600 due to Magical Blast's effect and I noticed that he flinched slightly.

Jim was quick to try to build a defense, using Protection Barrier of the Holy Land. Then he played Guardian of Ayers Rock(ATK-0/DEF-2300). "Guardian of Ayers Rock now gets a Protection Counter, so if ya attack him mate and I discard the Protection Counter, yer attack will be negated. Next, I play three cards face down. Yer move."

I grinned. "So you're gonna actually make me work to deal damage." My duel disk shot Magical Blast into my waiting hand. At Jim's confused face, I let out a tinny giggle. _That was probably too quiet for anyone to hear...At least, that's what I'm hoping._ "Instead of drawing a new card, I can get Magical Blast out of my graveyard. I play Breaker the Magical Warrior(ATK-1600/DEF-1000). Since he was normal summoned, his effect activates, placing 1 Spell Counter on him. The Spell Counter gives Breaker an extra 300 attack points, but instead I'm going to remove the Spell Counter so that I can destroy 1 spell or trap on the field and I choose your Protection of the Holy Land spell card!" the hologram shattered. "Then Magical Blast deals you another 600 damage to you life points. Now, Dark Magician attack Guardian of Ayers Rock, show him what you're made of!" my magician pointed his long wand-staff thing and let loose a giant ball of black and green energy at Jim's monster.

There was a huge explosion on Jim's side of the field, and I was shocked when my Dark Magician, Skilled Dark Magician and Breaker the Magical Warrior were all destroyed. "What the-?"

"Sorry mate, but I played ma trap Mirror Force." He grinned. "Nice play mate. I can see that this 'ill be an interestin' duel."

_For one of us._ I was having fun, but I was worried about what to do if I drew Dark Magician Girl. "I can't do anything else, so it's your turn."

Jim drew, and smiled. "I tribute Flint Cragger, which means ya take 500 damage, and I'm not done yet mate. I play Hinotama, which deals ya 500 points in direct damage." I yelped as dust flew into my eyes, confusing me to no end since the entire thing was supposed to be holograms. "Then I'll put down a face down and end ma turn."

"I play a monster in defense mode. Your turn."

Jim drew another card. He played Weathering Soldier(ATK-2000/DEF-1200) in attack mode. "Weatherin' Soldier, attack!" his monster attacked my defense position monster, and Aussa the Earth Charmer was destroyed with a cry. "I end ma turn." Weathering Soldier's attack points dropped by 600 as Jim ended his turn.

I gritted my teeth, and drew. "Perfect. I play Celtic Guardian(ATK-1400/DEF-1200) in defense. Next I activate Ultimate Offering and give up 1500 life points to bring out Mythical Beast Cerberus(ATK-1400/DEF-1400) in attack and Royal Magical Library(ATK-0/DEF-2000) defense mode. I sacrifice Mystical Beast Cerberus and Celtic Guardian to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight(ATK-2300/DEF-2100) in attack mode. Gaia, attack his Weathering Soldier!" our monsters fought, and Jim's Weathering Soldier was destroyed. Jim took 900 damage, and I smiled. Jim's life points were at 2100, and I was now at 1500. _I always forget how fun winning is._ "I play two cards face down."

Jim looked at my side of the field again. "Ya used the field spell Yami?"

"Yep. Yami gives all fiend and spellcaster-type monsters a power boost of 200 attack and defense. It also gave Royal Magical Library a Spell Counter. " A grin spread across my face.

"Ma move. I remove ma Flint Cragger and Weathering Soldier from play to summon Earth Giant Gaia Plate(ATK-2800/DEF-1000) in attack mode. Earth Giant Gaia Plate, turn Gaia the Fierce Knight into a buried fossil!" Gaia was sent to the graveyard in a flash of light.

"NO! GAIA!" I yelled as his hologram broke apart right in front of my eyes. "You'll pay for that!" I told Jim, my emotions taking over and releasing a small amount of my magic, which seems to spark in the air around me, the atmosphere almost sizzling. _Get a grip! It's a hologram. It isn't a shadow game, and Gaia and just jump to another duel if he wants out of that graveyard!_

"For now, I'm just gonna play some defense. You can go." I placed my Crystal Seer(ATK-100/DEF-100) face down.

"Since it's ma stand-by phase and I don't have a rock monster to remove from play, Earth Giant Gaia Plate is sent to ma graveyard." Jim drew a card, and immediately played it. "I play Fossil Fusion, and choose to fuse ma Earth Giant Gaia Plate and yer Gaia the Fierce Knight to get Skullking, the Paleozoic Fossil Knight(ATK-2800/DEF-1300). Skullking, make a fossil out of her face down monster!"

"You activated my Crystal Seer's flip effect. I get to look at the top two cards in my deck, and place one in my hand. The other goes to the bottom of my deck." I told Jim, looking at my two cards and choosing. Crystal Seer was sent to the graveyard, but it was a small price to pay to get revenge for Jim blowing up one of my favorite warrior monsters.

"I get to attack again using Skullking because of his special effect. Go, attack her Royal Magical Library!" Jim commanded his monster. I was left defenseless, but luckily it was my turn.

"I draw. Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!" he came back onto my field in attack mode, ready for battle. "Attack his Skullking!" Dark Magician started to attack. "I equip him with Sword of Dark Destruction, so his attack is now 3100 with Yami on the field." Skullking, the Paleozoic Fossil Knight was destroyed and Jim took 300 damage. The damage to his life points was accompanied by another flinch as the dust picked up, blowing around his half of the field. "Your turn."

"I'm just gonna play two face downs."

"Dark Magician, attack Jim. I use the trap Magician's Circle. We each summon one spellcaster-type monster with 2000 attack points or less from our decks in face up attack position." Jim shook his head, so I continued. "And I choose my Dark Red Enchanter! Come on out!" my enchanter appeared above his card. "Then I play Magician's Unite! I pick Dark Magician, so his attack increases to 3000 until the end of my turn plus 200 because of Yami and 400 due to Sword of Dark Destruction. With this spell, Dark Red Enchanter's attack increases to 2000 because he gained a Spell Counter. Dark Magician, attack Guardian of Ayers Rock!"

"I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Sword of Dark Destruction!" Jim said.

"Too bad that gives Dark Red Enchanter another 300 attack points, and Dark Magician is still strong enough to destroy your Guardian." Guardian of Ayers Rock was sent to the graveyard, and Jim was left with only one card in his Spell and Trap card zone. "I can't attack with any of my other spellcaster-type monsters this turn, so your move." Jim had 1800 life points left, and I had 1500.

"I play Dowsin' Bang, and by removing Gaia the Fierce Warrior from play, I can destroy yer Dark Magician." Jim told me. "I end ma turn."

"I draw," I looked at my card, but it wasn't anything that could help me. "Dark Red Enchanter's attack is now at 2600 because he got another Spell Counter from Dowsing Bang. Dark Red Enchanter, attack Jim directly! You're finished."

"Not so fast there, mate. You activated ma trap, Magic Cylinder, so you take the damage that I would have taken from your attack!" Dark Red Enchanter turned around so that he was facing me, and blasted me at point blank. I went flying back across the ground as Jim fell to his knee because of how much energy was released in Dark Red Enchanter's attack. I could hear the back part of my uniform rip.

_Damn it! Now I either have to sow it or get Mystical Elf to fix it!_ I lay there in a daze for a moment as slowly pushed myself up. I could feel hands helping me and when I looked up, I saw Dark Red Enchanter.

"Sorry D," he whispered before fading like all duel monsters did after battles.

"Ya okay?" Jesse asked me as he came over and I stood up, dusting myself off.

"Y-yeah," I looked over at Jim. "That was an awesome duel. You're really good."

"Dark Magician Boy, your bandages are showing, and one of them looks ripped." Syrus piped up.

I reached up, covering my shoulder and back as best I could with one hand, and I could feel my wrappings beginning to unravel slowly. _Not good. Time to make a quick exit._ "I've got to go, lot's of homework to do, so bye!" I turned to run back to my room, grabbing my bookbag that I'd set aside before beginning the duel, only to find that three duel monsters blocked my path. "What the hell?" I asked as I stumbled back. One was a white tiger, another was a pink cat, and the third was a giant purple mammoth. Each monster had a gem on it.

"What are ya'll doin'?" Jesse asked the duel monsters, running over to them.

"You can see them?" I gasped, "Who are they?"

"This is Amber Mammoth, Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat. And I've always been able to see duel monsters." Jesse shrugged. "Jaden and Chazz can too."

I stood in shocked silence until I felt my bandages loosening more. "I really have to go. See you all tomorrow!" Jesse made the duel monsters move and I took off running. _Why? Why do these things always happen to me?_

**Jim's POV**

Once Dark Magician Boy ran off, I turned to Jesse. "He has a bit of a high voice, doesn't he, mate?"

Jesse nodded, "Ya'll are right. And he freaked out 'bout us seein' his wrappin's."

I heard a chuckle and looked over at Bastion. "What are ya laughin' at mate?"

Bastion subdued his laughter for a moment. "Dark Magician Boy is actually a girl, Dark Magician Girl to be exact." I'm pretty sure everyone in the group went into shock except for Bastion who looked at us in his normal "you are morons" way.

_So that is why he, I mean she, was so cute... HASSLEBERRY AND DARK MAGICIAN ARE ROOMIN' WITH HER! NOT GOOD!_ I looked over at Hassleberry and Dark Magician, both who seemed to be passed out on the ground.

"Huh," Jaden looked towards the Ra dorm and Dark Magician Girl could be seen in the distance. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"So she was afraid we'd guess when we saw her bandages?" Chazz asked.

"That would be correct. Dark Magician Girl doesn't even know I know, let alone that I have now told you." Bastion said mischievously.

"If he is really a she, that would explain Shirley. She doesn't like new girls much. " I mumbled. "What are we goin' to do with these two dimwits?" I asked, gesturing towards the two passed out boys. _Maybe I should have Shirley eat them... No that would be too messy. And why would I even think that to begin with? I would never have her hurt ma friends._

"Why don't we just take 'em back to their room?" Jesse suggested, and everyone agreed. I sighed and unstrapped Shirley's harness, knowing that I would be the one who would have to carry them since they didn't weigh as much as Shirley combined.

I picked up the boys, one under each arm, and we started back to the Ra yellow dorms where Bastion, Hassleberry, Dark Magician and I were staying. _It is weird that they would cram three boys, or at least think they are crammin' three boys, into one room while Bastion and I have our own rooms. Oh, well. I'm sure that Hassleberry will go try to get it fixed once he wakes up._

We arrived five minutes later, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion and Syrus having gone to their dorms on the way, with Shirley following us. I nodded my head towards the door. "Can one of ya'll get that?" Jaden grabbed the key Hassleberry had and opened the door for me.

The inside of the room was a kind of cramped compared to mine. Along with the two beds, there was also a sleeping bag set out in the corner next to a small backpack. I set Hassleberry and Dark Magician on the two beds, and looked around. Two rolls of medicine tape were sitting on a desk, and someone was walking around in the bathroom.

"DAMN IT! STUPID BOYS ARE ALWAYS MESSING EVERYTHING UP!" I heard the person in the bathroom yell. Jaden and Jesse both backed out of the room slowly, hands up.

"Can you make sure that Dark Magician Girl knows that they are just out cold and not dead?" Jaden asked me as he turned and fled with Jesse.

_That was pathetic._ I sat down at the desk with the medicine tape on it and started to fiddle with the tape. Shirley walked inside and laid down on the sleeping bag like she always did with me. After a bit more racket, Dark Magician Girl came out of the bathroom with a loose t-shirt on and boys' jeans.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe I did that! Why did I even come here anyway? I'm surrounded by guys who think Dark Magician Girl is the hottest shit on earth and are total perverts!" she ranted to herself as she walked over to the backpack. "They even had the nerve to go through my stuff, my personal things! What if they had torn Elf and Mom's picture in their idiotic search?" Dark Magician Girl hit the wall in frustration and when she pulled her hand away, there was a small dent.

"Ya realize that's Hassleberry and Dark's normal behavior, right?" I said quietly and she twirled around, wand out and ready.

"Oh, it is just you. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM ROOM?" she yelled, backing up.

"Droppin' off your unconscious roommates." I pointed to them.

"Great. What did the do? Head butt each other until they couldn't stand?" Dark Magician Girl giggled but abruptly stopped. "Sorry, do you need something?"

"No, I think I'll go now. See ya'll tomorrow." I stood up and left. Shirley followed me as I walked up the stairs and entered the first door on the left. I stood in my bedroom's doorway, and thought for a minute. _I can't believe that I didn't realize she was a girl while we were duelin'. She even dueled like a girl, usin' her monsters as decoys until she had what she needed. Ugh! How could I be so stupid?_

I was too agitated to go down for dinner so I ate some of the food I'd brought for Shirley and I. After sitting with Shirley for a long while, I changed into my boxers and fell asleep.

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

I shot a glance at my roommates after Jim left before grabbing the tape and walking back into the bathroom. When I had pulled off my uniform, I had seen a huge tear through the back. That was what I had been yelling about. _They can't have guessed though. One glance at the medicine tape wouldn't clinch it. And the story I fed Hassleberry and Dark Magician would cover that up. I've kept up the impression that I'm a dude since I left my house a week ago, so they wouldn't have ever seen me acting like a girl on the boat. Just calm down. They won't figure it out. You just need to survive this year and you'll be fine for the rest of your life. You won't ever have to act like a guy again._ I pulled on my sleeping clothes and tucked in for bed, not forgetting to set my alarm for 6:00 a.m. the next morning.

The sound of my beeping alarm sent me shooting up in bed. I quickly turned it off, ran to the shower, took a twenty-minute one and grabbed my uniform. I had on everything except for the jacket and shirt by 6:30 and instead I had on a black t-shirt. Looking at Hassleberry and Dark Magician's beds, I could see them still sleeping, and I transported myself to my sister's room.

"MYSTICAL ELF! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled in her ear, which made her sit up quickly. I could tell that she was already awake, but obviously didn't want to actually start moving.

"What is it?" my sister asked me as she pushed some of her loose blond hair from her eyes.

"I need you to fix this shirt and jacket in the next hour and twenty minutes!" I told her, handing Mystical Elf my Ra uniform.

"Alright, it will be done by 7:15 if you leave me alone." She mumbled at me after I put the sowing kit in her hand.

"THANK YOU!" I pulled her into a hug and quickly let go. "I'm going to go make breakfast for you, and me."

Bounding into the kitchen, I pulled out the pancake mix and started to use magic to make them. By the time 7:15 rolled around, I had eggs, pancakes, fresh orange juice and bacon sitting on the table, aka my little sister's favorite breakfast.

Mystical Elf walked out of her room, changed and holding my fixed uniform. "Here," she tossed the uniform to me as she sat down at her spot at the table. "Wow. If I knew that you were going to make my favorite foods just for fixing a few tears, I would tell whoever ripped your clothes in the first place to do it again."

When I shot her a small glare, she smiled. "I'm just kidding!" Mystical Elf laughed, "Acting like a guy has made you careful hasn't it, and it's only been a week." I nodded and sat down across from my little sister to eat.

We grabbed tons of food and started to scarf it down, knowing that we only had a little time until we had to be ready to transport to school. I would have just lived at home, but it took a lot of energy to cover five days' travel in ten minutes. After breakfast, we brushed our teeth, I changed into my uniform and then I helped Mystical Elf get to her school. "Bye, little sis. I hope I'll get to see you again soon. Tell Mom hi when you see her tonight." I kissed her forehead and then used my magic to get to Professor Banner's class just moments before the bell rang.

I was finishing stuffing my black shirt into my back pack when Professor Banner walked in. "Today we are going to talk about one of the first pharaohs to play Duel Monsters. His name was..." Banner paused when the door opened to reveal Chancellor Sheppard. "Good morning Chancellor Sheppard. What brings you to my classroom?" the two staff members started to whisper a little and then stopped.

**Bastion's POV**

"Everyone, could I have you attention please?" every student looked at Professor Banner, including me. "I would like to introduce another new student. Please welcome..." Banner paused and a girl walked into the room.

She had electric blue hair that fell to her waist over a black tube top and a Ra yellow vest. Both articles of clothing cut off above her belly button, revealing a flat pale stomach. A wide checkered belt and a gold version of it covered the top of her jeans. A little checkerboard pleat at the bottom of her jeans on the inside matched her armlets. Fingerless gloves clothed her hands and DJ style headphones hung around her neck. "Alara."

"Please welcome Alara. You can take the empty seat next to Bastion." As Alara sat next to me, I could hear faint guitar solos playing from her headphones.

"Hello." Alara said to me, a small smile on her lips.

"Good morning." I turned my attention back to Professor Banner as he resumed his lecture, but I couldn't focus on what he said because my mind kept drifting back to Alara.

When the bell rang, I looked down at my sheets of paper. There were only four while there usually were six. I definitely need to stop focusing on Alara or I might miss something important. Not noticing that Alara was talking to Dark Magician Girl, I walked over to Jaden. He was trying to get Chazz to agree to duel Alara, but Chazz was refusing.

"Why won't you duel her?" I asked him.

"Because I don't feel like it! If you want someone to duel her so bad, why don't you?" Chazz shot back at me.

_Hmm, why wouldn't I? Is it my normal wanting to figure out how to beat someone first, or do I just not want to duel her currently?_ Whatever the reason was, I just told Chazz that I first needed to know her deck before dueling her.

"Whatever. I'm not dueling her and that is final." Chazz walked out of the class and Jaden sighed.

"What is it Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"I've got to get to class before I'm late or I will have to do detention again." Jaden walked out of the classroom with Syrus at his heels.

Dark Magician Girl walked by with Alara. "I will admit that I do think he is kinda cute," Alara mumbled, her gray eyes flashing up and then lowering again.

"Really?" they walked outside and I silently trailed them only to see some big outline stalking them.

"D-" my words were cut off when Alara reached up to pet the head of the weird outline.

"So Dark Magician Girl, what are you going to do if any of the guys at the school find out?" Alara asked her.

"I'm not sure. I mean, if they do find out, what am I supposed to do? I'm a girl cross-dressing as a guy so that I can take an advanced course in dark magic. It isn't like I could just cast a spell on them, that's illegal!" Dark Magician Girl sighed. "All I can hope for is that no one finds out other than you." The magician turned to the outline. "Your gonna have to be careful what you say, Shura, cause there are at least three boys here that can see and hear duel monster spirits even when we don't reveal ourselves to everyone."

The more I stared at the shape, the clearer the image became. The outline turned out to be a huge blue bird. I gawked at it for a moment before I heard the pre-bell ring and had to go to class.

"Bastion. BASTION!" Dr. Crowler called, standing in front of my desk.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler?" I asked.

"Are you feeling okay? I had to call your name 4 times before you answered me." My teacher told me.

"I'm actually feeling a bit queasy. May I go back to my dorm room?" I asked, my mind starting to wander back to the blue bird and Alara.

"Of course. Jim, could you escort Bastion to his room? I'll let your next teacher know you'll be late." Jim nodded and stood up with his things. He walked over to my desk and grabbed my school bag too as I stood.

Once we were out of the building, I paused. "Alright there mate?" Jim asked, concerned, and Shirley also made a noise of worry.

_How he manages to get the staff to agree to let him keep Shirley with him in class, I will probably never know, despite my wish to know._ "I'm fine, really." I told them, starting to walk towards the Ra dorm again. "I just need to lay down." _Maybe if I lie down, I'll be able to sort out my thoughts._ When we got to my room, which was across from Jim's, I said thanks, got my bag and slipped inside. The walls were covered with formulas and textbooks were stacked next to my bed to be read. Sighing, I lay down on the bed and curled up on my side Slowly, I fell asleep, only to be attacked with dreams of Alara and the eight-foot tall bird that she and Dark Magician Girl were talking to. _Shura, that's a duel monster. Black Wing Shura the Blue Flame. But why was he following Alara around? And how can I see him?_

I was woken up four hours later by the sound of breathing. My eyes flew open and what I saw made me scream as loud as I could in fright. Looming over me was Shura, his beak turned into what seemed to be a smirk. _OH GOD!_

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

A shrill scream made me dart to the door. It hurt my ears and scared me, but that just made me want to find out what was happening even more.

"AIR RAID SIREN!" Hassleberry yelled, diving for cover.

I shook my head and opened the door to find Alara opening hers. _This can't be good._

**Alara's POV**

_Where is Shura?_ I paced my room, waiting for my most mischievous duel spirit to come back. _I hope he isn't causing problems again. He thinks it is so much fun_- an ear splitting squeal filled the air- _to scare people._ I rushed to the door, flinging it open to see Dark Magician Girl.

"Shura," we said at the same time. I followed her up the stairs, and the first door on the right.

Dark Magician Girl tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "I'll get it." I reached into my pocket, pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock in eight seconds flat. The screaming still hadn't stopped, but it did start to sound a little horse. Stalking into the room, I looked up to see Shura grinning, and Bastion, the cute guy from Professor Banner's class, huddling on his bed.

"SHURA! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Dark Magician Girl screamed, grabbing his feathers and pulling him out.

I ran over to Bastion, and touched his shoulder, which was quivering slightly. I took in the rumpled clothing, messy hair, and slightly glazed look in his eyes to deduce that Shura had woken Bastion up from sleeping. "It's okay. Shura wasn't gonna hurt you, and is currently being chewed out by-"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" we heard from the hall.

"Dark Magician Girl." Bastion finished.

"Yeah, wait, what?" I asked.

"She really wasn't that good at disguising herself. Dark Magician Girl doesn't act like a boy, though she doesn't act especially girly either, but she could have at least taken the time to practice her voice." Bastion was rambling, which I didn't take to be a good sign, nor the fact that he knew that Dark Magician Boy really was a girl.

"Bastion," he looked up at me. "Who else knows that Dark Magician Boy is Dark Magician Girl?"

"Only a few other people, and they won't tell cause they don't want her kicked out of here."

"But I was only having a bit of fun!" I heard Shura try to explain himself.

"SO? DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK SCARING THE GUY ALARA LIKES IS GOING TO HELP HER?" Bastion stiffened. "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GO IN THERE AND APOLOGIZE!"

Dark Magician Girl came into the room, followed by Shura. "I'm sorry for frightening you." He told Bastion.

Bastion was wide-eyed, looking at me. "Huh? Did the bird..." he passed out.

"He knows." I said to Dark Magician Girl.

"What?" she asked.

"He knows your a girl, and so do some others apparently." I turned to my bird. "YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT HE PASSED OUT OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" I then stalked downstairs and into my room again. Shura followed, head hung in shame.

"Shura, I just can't believe you. You said that you were going to be good." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "What are we going to do?"

**Susan: I really hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Susan: So I've updated through chapter 5 as of now, but I'm working on chapters 6-13, while writing chapter 14. Thanks to everyone who has been reading my writing, despite the previously terrible nature of it.**

**Alara: Hey everyone! Just letting you all know, Susan still does not own Yi-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters or anything like that, despite her birthday wishes. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

_He knows. Others know._ As I was walking out of Bastion's room, I saw Jim on the stairs. _DAMN IT!_ _ I hope he doesn't know. I need to practice dueling more offensively, cause I'm still dueling like I normally do..._

"Hey mate," Jim grinned. "Heard Bastion had a bit of a scare. What happened?"

"A duel monster who came with Alara decided to have some fun." A boy in a Ra yellow uniform ran up to me.

"Are you Dark Magician Boy?" he was panting. I nodded. "Dr. Crowler wants to see you in his office immediately."

"Umm, okay." I turned to Jim. "Bye," the boy and I walked out of the Ra dorm. "What does Dr. Crowler want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it might have something to do with your roommates." I shut my mouth, and we didn't talk for the rest of the walk. _This cannot be good, not in my situation._

The boy left me outside of Dr. Crowler's office and I hesitantly entered. "Ahh, Dark Magician Boy, come in." I walked farther into his office.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked. _Crowler is one of those people who would scar small children for life…why does he have to be a professor here?_

"I just heard about your current dorm room situation. Someone seems to have put your name on the wrong room list."

_...WHAT?_

**Jim's POV**

I walked into my room and was shocked to find that my double bed had been replaced with two twin beds against opposite walls. _Crickey! What the hell is goin on?_

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

"You are actually supposed to be rooming with Jim Cook." Dr. Crowler informed me.

_...Ahhh hell!_ "B-b-but, I've already moved in and everything!"

"Well, you'll just have to pack up your things and move to your new room. Hassleberry brought it to my attention that you were sleeping on the floor, which isn't acceptable here at Duel Academy. I'm going to need your key." I placed my key in his hand and he handed me a different one. "Now go change your room. And don't you dare be late to class tomorrow." He ushered me out the door and I walked back to the Ra dorm.

I knocked on my old dorm room's door, and Hassleberry opened it. "I came to get my stuff." He moved out of my way, and I quickly grabbed my things and walked up the stairs. I inserted the key into the locked and opened the door to Jim's room.

Jim bolted upright as I stepped inside. "Oh, it's ya. Ya my new roommate?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "Sorry, but Hassleberry told the teachers."

"WHAT?" Jim cried.

"Yeah, he told them about how there were three of us in the room." I set my bags on the bed that Jim wasn't occupying. "Don't really see the point, cause sleeping on the floor is more comfortable that a bed, at least here it is."

Jim let out a sigh. _I wonder what he thought I meant...hmm._

"I hope ya and Shirley work things out, cause she sleeps in here too."

"Aww, damn it." I groaned as I felt something tugging at my uniform. It was my favorite crocodile, not. "Will you let go? I just got this jacket fixed this morning!" Shirley growled and pulled harder, so I slipped my arms out of the sleeves so that it wouldn't rip again. She walked off with my Ra yellow jacket in her teeth, and I was left standing in front of Jim in a white workout shirt. _Shoot me now. Pleeeeeeeease._

**Hassleberry's POV**

"So who's room do you think she got moved into?" I asked Dark.

"Jim's." Dark said simply.

"HUH?" I yelled. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SOLDIER?"

Dark Magician held up a cell phone. "He called and told me while she was trying to get some of her clothes back from Shirley."

"Why did Shirley have Dark Magician Girl's clothes?" I asked, shocked.

"Why the hell would I know? Shirley probably thought they smelled nice…or possibly tasty." Dark shrugged. "Speaking of tasty, let's go get dinner."

**Jim's POV**

Dark Magician Girl and I headed down to the Ra cafeteria for dinner. Shirley was sulking because I made her give my new roommate her clothes back. We got our food and sat down, soon to be joined by Hassleberry, Dark Magician and Bastion. As we spoke, I saw Dark Magician Girl get this blank look on her face and her lips started to move, small breaths making some of the words discernable. "…sealed away…consuming the…breaking…"

"Dark Magician Boy? Are you okay?" a girl with electric blue hair asked. She reached out and touched the young magician's shoulder, which seemed to snap my roommate out of her trance.

"Oh, Alara. Want to sit with us?" Dark Magician Girl asked. She scouted over so the new girl could sit down and our legs brushed. "Jim, this is Alara. Alara, Jim." I nodded to Alara before going back to my rare burger. It wasn't as good as the food back home, but it wasn't necessarily terrible.

"So Dark Magician Boy, why'd Shirley have your clothes?" Dark Magician asked.

_Crickey, I don't know what she's gonna say. I hope she doesn't say something too weird._

"I was changing into my pajamas for the world to see. " She rolled her eyes. Alara blushed at Dark Magician Girl's words. "How would I know what was going on in that crazy croc's head?"

The group sat in silence for the rest of dinner, and I saw Alara and Bastion trading looks. _Maybe the fella got himself a girlfriend._ Dark Magician Girl and I walked back to our room. I let her change in the bathroom while I just changed into my boxers quickly without thinking and sat next to Shirley like I regularly did.

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

I came out of the bathroom silently incase Jim was already asleep. A small gasp escaped my lips where I saw Jim's back. _I forgot that most boys don't sleep with shirts on!_ I could see scars on the tan skin, probably from Shirley, and the muscles rolled every time he moved. _Damn, I really wish I could-no, not going to happen. You are not going to blow this chance!_ Shirley growled, and Jim looked up. Quickly, I hid my face so that he wouldn't see the blush spreading over my cheeks. "Good night," I mumbled, climbing into my bed and curling into a ball as the cold night air, Jim had opened a window, and freezing sheets assaulted my exposed skin.

"Night mate." I heard Jim close the window and get into his bed. For a few minutes I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, before falling into a deep sleep.

**Jim's POV**

As I lay in my bed, I could hear Dark Magician Girl moving in her bed before falling silent. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Dark Magician Girl started to moan and whisper words. _Crickey. What's wrong now?_

"Stop," she breathed. "STOP!" her yell startled Shirley, who leapt off her sleeping bag and onto my roommate's bed. She sank her teeth into the magician's shoulder. "OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!" Dark Magician Girl screamed.

"Shirley! Release girl!" I told her as I tried to get Dark Magician Girl to stop moving. Shirley opened her mouth and backed off. Blood was pouring from my roommate's shoulder, and I carried her to the bathroom, placing her in the tub. "Take off your shirt," I said, forgetting that the magician was, in fact, a girl beneath the boxers and t-shirt.

"B-b-but, I-I can't," Dark Magician Girl stuttered.

"Oh yeah." I spoke, as I reached down and ripped the shirt from the neckline to the arm. I knelt next to the tub, turning Dark Magician Girl slightly so that I could wash the wounds. She flinched when I touched the soap bar to one of the incisions Shirley's teeth had made. "It's alright mate. I ain't gonna hurt ya." I murmured to Dark Magician Girl.

"I'm f-fine!" she said, squirming to try to get away from the stinging soap.

"No ya ain't, now stop movin'!" I reached and grabbed her side so that she would be still long enough to rinse her shoulder and she gasped. A blush seemed to turn her ears pink and she shifted so that my hand was lower on her hip.

Once I rinsed the bar of soap of blood, I started to clean another cut. "It h-hurts!" Dark Magician Girl sunk her nails into my arm, raising welts in an attempt to get me to stop.

"Shhh. Calm down mate." Another yelp and I rolled back on my toes. "Ya know, for a spirit, ya can't stand pain much."

Just then there came a loud knock on the door and shouts. "Jim? Ya alright in there buddy?" Jesse's voice rang through. "Open up, or we're breakin' this hunk of wood down!"

I got up and ran to the door to find the entire gang expect for Bastion outside my door. Atticus, Alexis's brother, Axel Brody, and Adrian Gecko were also standing with them. "What?" I asked.

"What was all-Jim? You're covered in blood!" Alexis said, walking in with everyone.

"Shirley bit Dark Magician Boy." I explained.

"That doesn't make any sense. Based on the tone, that scream should have come from a girl." Adrian mused.

Hassleberry pushed me aside as he looked for Dark Magician Girl. "Where is she?" he asked.

I pointed to the closed bathroom door. "But I-" my words were said to figuratively deaf ears, so I dropped it.

"Dark Magician Girl, open up!" Hassleberry pounded on the door.

"So is your roommate a boy or a girl?" Axel asked.

"Ummmm, a girl," I mumbled.

"You're rooming with a chick?" Atticus and Adrian said together.

Once Hassleberry stopped pounding on the bathroom door, it was cracked open slightly. "W-what d-do you w-want?" her voice shook and her breathing was labored. "And w-why did y-you call m-me Dark Magician Girl?"

"Cause that's who you are runt! Now come out here so Jim can finish with your shoulder!" Hassleberry commanded.

"No," she whispered. "It hurt, and it's your fault any of this happened."

"Dark Magician Girl, what are you talking about?" Jaden's ears seemed to perk up.

"H-Hassleberry and Dark M-Magician t-talked to C-Crowler, and g-got me s-switched to a new r-room." The door opened farther and she sank to her knees while leaning against it. The magician was even paler than when I had left her in the tub, her face ashen to the point where it seemed as if she were about to pass out. "T-their fault I-I'm here."

"Wow, she's really pretty," Atticus murmured.

"Uh-huh," Adrian agreed.

Axel hit both of them on their heads. "That isn't a valid thing to point out right now!"

"Would you pay attention?" Syrus asked, walking closer to the girl. She winced, turning her head to look at him. Alexis also came to her, kneeling next to the injured magician, and pressing down on the damaged shoulder as if she could stop the bleeding that continued to drizzle from the incisions.

"You're both acting like idiotic teenage boys while she is hurt! I can't believe you!" Alexis shouted at her brother and Adrian.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"H-how many?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"How many know?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"All of us," Jesse told her, gesturing around the room. "But no one else."

The young magician grimaced, slamming her fist as hard as she could, which wasn't actually very forceful in her current condition, against the wall beside the bathroom door. There was a giggling that came from the entryway of the room, making us turn. I was surprised to see a small girl with blue skin smiling at us from the doorway. She had long dirty blond hair pulled back by a white crown like band.

"Hey D! I you called?" the girl smiled, curtsying. "Oh, right. You don't know who I am. I'm Mystical Elf, D's little sister."

**Susan: Better? Worse? Let me know in a review! Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Susan: Hi! This means that chapter 6 has been gone over and written again in certain parts. I'm hoping that people have read the re-written versions, but it isn't necessary until either chapter 8 or 9 I think. I'll post on my next update which chapter people must re-read from if they want to get references later on.**

**Alara: Wow, you rewrote this, and I still have to just do this part? I want to make this very clear; Susan does NOT own anything Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX related, except for the cards that are sitting in a box somewhere in storage. Alara belongs to me. Any OC's that she may introduce sometime in the future of this story belongs to Susan, unless I make another character and she agrees to write him/her in.**

**Chapter 6**

**Dark Magician Girl's POV**

"How are you feeling?" my sister asked, eyes unworried.

"Well, I'm bleeding. How do you think?" I glared at Mystical Elf, irritated that she was taking this long to come over and heal me. I knew that I was using up what was left of my energy keeping a strong face in front of my sister, but I was supposed to be the older one, which meant I was supposed to be stronger.

"Not so good?" she had that stupid look on her face that told me she was toying around.

"NO ELF! NOW HEAL ME DAMMIT!" my head hit the door behind me, resting there. I was tuning out the people in my room, more concerned by the fact that the blood didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon without help.

"Fine, fine." Mystical Elf walked past everyone, pushing Alexis out of her way as she hugged me and the blood leaking from my arm started boiling. A few moments later, it was scabbing over. I also felt my strength returning, until I could once again stand by myself, and function normally.

"Thanks. I owe you one, cause now I also don't have to deal with someone failing to know how to clean wounds gently." I said pointedly at Jim.

"Not ma fault yer a wuss." He mumbled, and I threw my hand to the left, sending him within an inch of the wall.

_I don't care how hot he is, he's being a jackass._ "Say that again." I threatened Jim.

"Chill out D!" Mystical Elf told me, hugging my arm. While I was distracted, Dark Magician easily broke my spell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Chazz, Axel and Dark Magician shouted together.

"Well, Shirley bit me, then Jim tried to help me, but failed miserably, so while you were all banging on the door, I sent a message to my sister, Mystical Elf." I started to explain.

"And then I came and healed my sis." My sister finished. "But I guess D got a bonus to being healed." Mystical Elf grinned, "We now know how many know about Dark Magician Girl."

"Oi! We forgot someone mates. Bastion knows too." Jim told us.

_Of course. That smartass was probably the first to figure it out._ I grimaced. _That's a lot of people._ "Why haven't any of you told a teacher yet?" I asked.

"Didn't feel like it," Jesse smiled.

"We just found out about you." Adrian explained for Atticus, Axel and himself.

"I was too shocked to." Dark Magician mumbled.

No one else spoke for a few minutes. "Anyone else gonna say why they're breaking the rules for D?" Mystical Elf asked, a smile on her lips.

"No mate. Got ma own reasons." Jim said with a smirk.

"Bastard," I said to myself and my little sister hit my injured shoulder. "Damn it! You little-!" I yelled, trying to catch her in some magic nets.

"You shouldn't swear so much." Mystical Elf mimicked Mom. "It isn't good for your little sister to hear those words."

"I don't care!" I growled. "And you swear more than me anyways!"

I heard a laugh, followed by more. "What?" Mystical Elf asked, spinning to glare at them.

"You're both acting funny." Alexis snickered.

"Yeah, but now that her arm is fixed, why are we here?" Chazz asked, a bored look on his face.

"Cause my sis got bit by a croc." Mystical Elf said, walking up to Chazz and slapping him. The sound echoed around the room followed by gasps. Chazz's hand reached up, touching the red mark that was forming on his pale skin. His eyes were wide, staring down at the small spirit in front of him.

"I think I gonna leave." Chazz said, backing up till he reached the door and then turning tale, running off with Adrian, Atticus, Axel, Alexis and Syrus. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other, confusion blooming across their faces.

"That was a bit strange..." Jesse mumbled.

"No duh, Soldier." Hassleberry responded.

I knew that I was smirking as I walked to my bed, but I couldn't help it. Mystical Elf had always been full of surprises, from her devil-like attitude at being woken up, to her fearlessness even without having strong offensive magic. _And she didn't even use her magic for that, just a flick of the wrist. I'm so proud of her!_ I let out a small laugh as I cleaned up my bed, my magic sucking the blood from the saturated sheets and depositing it in the tub, which was still stained red. Then I laid down, curling up on my side and gesturing for Mystical Elf to sleep beside me. _She must be exhausted._

"I'll take you home in the morning." I told her as she curled into my side like she always did when we're stuck sleeping in the same bed. _There is no way I'm letting her sleep on the floor or anywhere else while there are boys around._ "Ni-" I was asleep before I even said good night to anyone.

**Dark Magician's POV**

"Have you ever noticed that every time we see her, things just get weirder?" I asked the guys in general.

"Yeah, but it is fun." Jaden said, confusing me.

"I gotta agree with Jaden." Jesse told us.

"Well of course, you always agree with the Serge." Hassleberry grinned.

"I understand what ya mean mate." Jim spoke, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "She does seem to brin' weirdness every where she goes."

"I don't know how much more I can take." I groaned. "And the worst part is that I've got AP Dark Magic with her."

Everyone winced. "At least ya aren't sleepin' with her." Jim grimaced. A look of shock was on Jaden's face, Jesse was really confused and Hassleberry just about passed out. I stood there shaking my head. "What?" Jim asked before realizing how his comment could have been interpreted. "CRICKY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT MATES!"

Jim's raised voice had caused Dark Magician Girl to stir and Jesse was the first to notice. "Umm, ya'll might want to check this out." He reached over and poked the sleeping magician.

Dark Magician Girl moaned. "Stop," she mumbled and then said a few unintelligible words before we were able to tell what she was saying. "Stop, a fire. Fight fire with fire." Her wand appeared in her hand, which was hanging off the bed.

"I don't think that was a good idea Jesse." Jaden told him, pulling him back just before a ball of fire formed at the end of Dark Magician Girl's wand. It flew off, heading straight for Jim and even though he dove for cover, his bandages still caught fire.

"AHHH!" Jim yelled as his bandages fell to the floor, engulfed in flames.

"W-what's going on?" Dark Magician Girl asked once Jim's yelling woke her up. "You're gonna wake Mystical Elf-wow."

I smiled, as did Jaden, Hassleberry and Jesse. We had all seen Jim's odd metal eye thing, so we just grinned. Dark Magician Girl on the other hand seemed to be totally enthralled with it.

"What is it?" she asked, getting out of her bed and walking towards Jim. Just before he answered, the dorm room door swung open and in walked Dr. Crowler.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. "You four, get back to your dormitories immediately!" Dr. Crowler snapped, looking insanely weird in his nightgown and cap.

"Alright, alright. We're goin'." Jesse mumbled. Jesse, Jaden, Hassleberry and I shuffled from Jim and Dark Magician Girl's room, Dr. Crowler's watchful eyes following us until we got back to our rooms.

"Soldier…" Hassleberry paused, shutting the door behind him as we entered out dormroom. "Are you sure it's safe to leave them together?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Dark Magician Girl can take care of herself from the looks of it, and…Or are you worried about Jim?" I glanced up from my bed, where I'd been getting comfortable.

"I don't know, I just feel worried."

"They'll be fine. You can check on them tomorrow at breakfast. For now, I just want to go to sleep. We've got another lecture in Banner's tomorrow. Night."

Hassleberry turned off the lights, and I could hear him settling into his own bed. "Night Dark."

**Susan: Soooooo reviews please? ~pleading look~ Just kidding, but reviews would be awesome if you've got the time! Remember, I read criticism, think about it, and change things depending on if Alara and I agree if the criticism is helpful. Flames will be read, stared at, and then laughed at whole-heartedly. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Susan: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading this for this long! I have now corrected through chapter 7, and this does in fact have a big change in the plot, with the nurse scene removed, and another scene integrated.**

**Alara: Susan still doesn't own anyone from Yugioh, or Yugioh GX, but she does own any OC's other than Alara, who belongs to me! **

**Chapter 7**

**Jim's POV**

The entire time Crowler had been in the room, Dark Magician Girl hadn't moved. As soon as he left though, she took another step towards me. Reaching her hand up to my cheek, Dark Magician Girl spoke. "What is it?" she whispered. "It's so pretty." Dark Magician Girl ran her fingertips across my cheek towards my eyepiece but I pulled back before they could brush the scar.

"I need to get some sleep." I turned the lights off and then sat on my bed. Shirley crawled out from under my bed where she had been hiding. "Don't think yer off the hook," I told the crocodile, who just climbed onto my bed with me as I was lying down. Before falling asleep, I threw my arm across her back, feeling the cold scales.

When I woke up the next morning, Dark Magician Girl's bed was made, the bathroom clean and Shirley had been fed. Neither the magician nor her little sister were anywhere to be found, so I just changed into my normal clothes, and left for breakfast.

At breakfast, I looked for my roommate, but I think she was avoiding everyone because she wasn't there either. "Do ya know where Dark Magician Girl is?" I asked Hassleberry.

He shook his head. "Not since last night. She might be at class already. She has Banner first period."

"Thanks mate." I said, clapping Hassleberry on the shoulder. Quickly, I wrapped an apple and a peach in clean napkins before I walking out of the cafeteria. I headed straight for Banner's classroom, but just before I walked into the building, I saw a flash of a yellow jacket and strawberry blond hair disappear into the forest.

I followed the person, pretty sure that it was the magician I was looking for. The person walked for a couple hundred feet before stopping in a small clearing. When the person looked around to see if anyone had followed them, I saw that it was indeed Dark Magician Girl. Luckily she didn't see me as I crouched behind a large log. _Why am I hidin' from her? It's not like she'd hurt me._

Dark Magician Girl sat down in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes. Her lips showed that she was saying words very quietly, and I crept forward a few more feet so that I could hear her. "...and I carry this burden, so hear my call, come to me before I fall, Darkness of never-ending night, appear before me, monster of might."

A large black mass suddenly blocked Dark Magician Girl from my view. _What is goin' on? What has that girly gotten herself into this time?_ The blob of black goo grew in size, slowly forming into the shape of a duel monster. _Which one is that again? I really should've paid more attention in class._

"Hello," Dark Magician Girl said to the duel monster, bowing. I walked silently around the edge of the clearing so that I could see his face. He had a blue face, and black clothes on. His hat had two horns curving back and there was a pink design on his clothes. He had long black hair, and black tattoos on his face around his eyes.

"Why have you called me here? What have you done now?" the duel monster asked. He seemed to be a magician, since he had a large staff that matched his clothes with him. "Do you not know what could happen if someone were to see me with you? They would instantly put two and two together, you idiot child!" the duel monster rebuked Dark Magician Girl, his hand lashing out.

She flinched, and I saw her eyes water. Immediately, I wanted to run to her defense. _No one should hit a girl. It isn't right!_

"I'm sorry. I-I just need some guidance." Dark Magician Girl stuttered, not meeting the duel monster's eyes. "A few of the students have figured out who I am, and I don't know what to do."

"How could you let this happen? You are a magician and you can't even last a week without a student finding out? I was right when I said that you were too weak to be in the Advanced Dark Magic class! Who broke your spell so quickly?" the duel monster demanded.

"It doesn't matter, Father! I didn't even use a spell!"

I think I went into shock again. _That freaking duel monster is her FATHER? No wonder she doesn't like boys! If she has to deal with her own dad sayin' that she ain't good enough to take a class only given to boys, then 'course she would have a grudge against us!_ I tripped slightly, and stepped on a branch that broke.

"What was that?" Dark Magician Girl's father asked.

"Nothing." The female magician said, catching sight of me. "It was probably just some bird or maybe my roommate's crocodile. Shirley likes to go hunting for food when she gets bored."

"No, it definitely wasn't a crocodile. I would have heard it long ago."

"Father, just because you're the Magician of Black Chaos doesn't mean that you can tell whenever someone is around."

"Someone, daughter?" Magician of Black Chaos asked. "Who is it that is hiding in the trees? And how dare you speak to me like that?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I didn't mean someone like that Father!" Dark Magician Girl said frantically. "I just meant something in general. It wouldn't have to be a person."

"Then why did you say someone? If you had meant something, you would have said something. I know you better than you think, child."

I started to step back lightly, trying to get away before the Magician of Black Chaos figured out that it was indeed a person and not some animal. Unfortunately, today didn't seem to be my lucky day, and I fell over some log that I don't think was previously there.

"Ahh, my spell seems to have caught someone." Magician of Black Chaos said.

_Oh crickey no! _I was lifted into the air by magic, and thrown on the ground between Dark Magician Girl and her father. _This is really lookin' not good..._

"So there was someone spying on us. Do you know him, Dark Magician Boy?" the Magician of Black Chaos asked, trying to keep up with the pretence.

"Yes Father, and he does know. Father, this is my roommate, Jim Cook." She said, helping me to my feet.

"Thanks mate," I smiled, but it faltered when I saw her father's glare. "Nice to meet ya." I held out my hand to Magician of Black Chaos, but he just stared at it. "Sorry for interruptin' mate, but I was lookin' for Dark Magician Girl since she was gone when I woke, and no one had seen her since last night."

"Yes, I know about what happened last night. You are lucky that I don't skin that crocodile of yours alive." The older magician said to me.

I set my jaw and stared at him, thinking about what I would have to do to him if he came near Shirley. _Damn magician. He better not even think about it._

"But I won't, because then I would be unnecessarily wasting my energy. Just keep that thing of yours in check, both of them, or else I won't be coming back because she called for me. Speaking of which, once you are done here with your ridiculous ideas, you can go home and continue to help your mother and sister." With that, the Magician of Black Chaos turned back into the black gooey stuff and disappeared.

"What did my father mean about keeping both of your things in check? I mean, I get that one is Shirley, but what is the other thing he was talking about?" Dark Magician Girl asked me.

I could feel the tips of my ears burning, along with my cheeks. "Ummmm, it ain't anythin' ya should worry about." I told her as we started walking back towards the school building. "He should be more worried about Hassleberry and Dark Magician than me." I whispered under my breath, but I think she still heard me.

Suddenly there was this loud grumbling noise. I looked over, and saw Dark Magician Girl looking down at her stomach, which she had her arms wrapped around. "Ya skipped breakfast, didn't ya mate?"

She nodded her head, and I pulled out the fruit that I had brought for her. "Thought ya might've when ya weren't there. That's why I was really lookin' for ya."

Dark Magician Girl gingerly took the peach and pressed her thumb against it till there seemed to be a bruise. Then she bit in, and there was a slight sucking sound as she ate it. None of the juice from the peach spilled over her fingertips or her chin, and within moments all that was left of the peach was the seed. "Thank you." She said quietly, giving me a slight hug while we were still in the shadows of the trees. "It is nice to know someone cares about me other than my mom and sister."

The warning bell rang, and we both looked up. "I gotta go," I told her, handing her the apple. "Make sure ya go to lunch mate. It ain't good for ya to miss meals." I ruffled her hair before walking off towards my first class, which was on the use of quick play spells.

**Professor Banner's POV**

I walked into my classroom a few minutes after the final bell rang. I had been talking with Dr. Crowler about some of our students, particularly Mr. Cook, Mr. Misawa, and Dark Magician Boy. Dr. Crowler said that the boys had been acting strangely for the past few days, and he wanted me to keep an eye on them after a problem that occurred last night.

"Alright class. Today we will be continuing to cover how Duel Monsters was created. I know most of you were hopping to start talking about the Millennium Items and the famous duelists that have them, but that will come later on in the year." I started my lecture, and there were many groans of disappointment from the students, but there was no change in either Mr. Misawa or Dark Magician Boy's faces. Throughout my lesson, there was a completely blank look on both of their faces and Mr. Misawa's hand seemed to just be taking notes out of habit. Just before the bell rung, I had the magician and Mr. Misawa come up to my desk.

"I want to talk with the both of you after class." I told them.

Dark Magician Boy said, "Okay," and Mr. Misawa nodded his head. The bell rang and all of the other students left the room, and a few of my next class trickled in, taking their seats.

"What did you need us for Professor Banner?" Dark Magician Boy asked me.

"I was talking to some of your other teachers and some of them seemed concerned about you both. They feel that something has been on your minds." Mr. Cook walked in just as I finished speaking, and Dark Magician Boy looked up at him. Behind Mr. Cook, Alara stood at the door. Mr. Misawa smiled slightly at her and things started clicking together in my mind. "Ahh, I see. Go on to your next class, Mr. Misawa. It looks like you have someone waiting for you."

Mr. Misawa nodded and walked out of the classroom. "So how are you, Dark Magician Boy? It mustn't be easy being one of the few first years taking second year classes."

"I'm fine Professor."

"I take it you are settling into your room in the Ra dorm alright?" while we were talking, some of the students from my next class began to come in, taking seats or gathering in their groups.

"Yes Professor Banner. Jim is quite nice and very helpful." Dark Magician Boy said. Mr. Cook was watching Dark Magician Boy from his seat.

"Very well. You should get to class. What teacher do you have next?"

"I have a study period, so I don't need a note." He bowed to me before walking out the door. There was a growl and then a scream accompanied by the sound of running feet. Mr. Cook stood up quickly as Dark Magician Boy ran back into the room with Shirley at his heels.

"JIM! GET CONTROL OF SHIRLEY NOW!" he yelled, and I smiled slightly.

"Mr. Cook, it would be helpful if you kept Shirley from chasing your roommate." I said to him. Mr. Cook nodded and ran over to the crocodile, picking her up easily and strapping her into the harness on his back.

Dark Magician Boy shot his roommate an angry look and walked out the door again. _I don't think that Dark Magician Boy is telling me everything. I'll just have to keep an eye on him._ "On to class now. Who here can tell me what the original duel monsters were made of?"

**Dark Magician Boy's POV**

I sat down next to Professor Banner's door and started my homework. So I lied to my previous roommates about having a class second period, so what? It isn't like it would hurt anyone. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at my Special Effects homework. "How is anyone supposed to remember which of these monsters have flip effects, and which have tribute effects?" I asked myself, not expecting an answer.

"I just remember the initials of the monsters, not the whole name." A boy's voice said from behind me.

_AHHHH!_ "What the-?" I asked, falling backwards.

"My name is Aster." The boy above me introduced himself. "Why are you sitting outside of Banner's classroom? Did you get yourself kicked out?"

"No, of course not! I have a free period right now. What do you want?"

"I was just strolling around, and you asked a question, so I answered." Aster told me.

"Huh. So you're a genus like Bastion?" I grinned.

"I guess that is one word for it." Aster sat down next to me, and I looked up at his face since mine was lower. "So which monsters are you trying to remember...?"

"I'm Dark Magician Boy." We worked for about 40 minutes and I didn't even realize that the bell had rung until I felt a hand ruffling my hair. My gaze jumped up from my homework to see Jim. "Oh, hey."

Jim smiled at my expression and nodded towards Aster. "See ya actually worked this period." He smirked, talking about my homework rush last night before I switched rooms, and that I had pulled right before dinner when I was unpacking. I had run around the room with a paper in one hand, a pencil in the other, and my wand following me with my clothes and things levitating.

"I work when I feel like it!" I said, standing up after Aster and with Jim's helping hand. "Just because I had a problem last night doesn't mean that I'm always like that." _I'm only like that 70% of the time._ A small grin was on my face and I laughed when Shirley attempted to escape her harness to chase me. "What is with her? Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"She doesn't like ya mate. She says ya smell like a hunter." Jim said, looking at me with interest.

"Just great." I turned to Aster. "Thank you so much for the help with my homework, but I've got to get to class." I smiled and grabbed my backpack off the floor before starting to walk off. "Will I see both of you at lunch?" I asked them, walking backwards.

"Yeah," they said together.

"Watch-" Aster started.

"-out." Jim finished as I ran into something a lot larger than me.

"Sorry," I said, turning so that I was facing a boy in an obelisk blue uniform who looked at me with disgust.

"Watch where you are going!" he told me, looking like he was about to bring back his fist and punch me.

"I said I was sorry!" I jumped into the air and used magic so that I could keep away from the obelisk boy who was continuously trying to hit me. "EKKK!" I yelled as he connected with my shoulder and I tumbled into the wall. Jim and Aster came forward, and Professor Banner's head looked out of his doorway.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking from me on the ground behind Jim with Aster next to me to the boy who still had his fists up.

"Nothing Professor. The Ra boy just tripped when he ran into me." The obelisk blue boy told Professor Banner.

"That didn't happen at all!" Aster said, gritting his teeth. "You tried to punch Dark Magician Boy after he ran into you!"

"Is that what really happened?" he asked Jim, who nodded. "Are you okay, Dark Magician Boy?"

"I-I'm fine. He just barely got my shoulder." I rolled it, and growled when I realized that he hit the one with the soccer injury.

"You, detention for a week." Professor Banner pointed to the boy in the obelisk blue uniform. "And you better get your shoulder looked at by the nurse."

"I'm fine, really." I told my teacher, backing up but wincing when my shoulder came in contact with Jim's hand.

"No ya ain't mate. You're gonna go to the nurse's, and that's final." Jim grabbed my bag, and lightly shoved me down the hall with Aster following silently.

"Let go Jim! I don't need to go to the nurse! It is just an only injury that got aggravated! It will be fine in a few hours! Jim, let go of me!" I tried to struggle out from under Jim's large, warm hand, but to no avail. "Stop man-handling me!"

"Jim, you are being a little bit forceful, don't you think?" Aster asked my roommate.

"If he doesn't go in to the nurse's office by force, then he'll just run off and not go at all. Trust me mate, this is better than me just pickin' him up and carryin' him, right?" he replied.

We were almost to the office when I saw my chance to escape. "I need to go to the restroom, so can I before we go to the nurse's?" I asked. I almost walked into the girls' bathroom, but caught myself when Jim started steering me towards the boys'. _Oh right. Jim is helping me keep up the pretense._ I walked into a stall, waited a few moments and used my magic to transport myself outside of the bathroom.

"Did ya really think we wouldn't have thought of this?" Jim asked from behind me as I looked at the door.

"Damn it." I muttered and Aster looked at Jim.

"You really weren't kidding about him, were you Jim?"

"Not at all."

"I'm not going, and that's final!" I stormed off, despite Jim trying to reach out and grab my arm as I passed him. "If you wanna see the nurse so bad, you go get hurt and see her. As for me, I'm going to go get Advil!"

"Dark Magician Boy!" Aster called, hurrying to catch up. "What's the big deal? We just want to make sure that you're okay. I mean, Professor Banner even told you to go to the nurse."

"I don't like doctors! Now leave me be!" Beginning to run, I headed back for the Ra dorm, ignoring the fact that I had a third period class with Crowler and that this stunt would probably land me in a lot of trouble with him. _Who cares about what that freaking weirdo thinks. One or two detentions aren't going to kill me...though I would really prefer not to have anything to do with Crowler. That man is way too creepy._

When I got to my dormroom, I laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling after taking two capsules of Advil and drinking a few gulps of water from the sink. Truth be told, I was quiet tired, and I felt my eyes begin to droop as the minutes passed. At some point, I must have actually fallen to sleep, because there was absolutely no way that Shirley was bright pink and dancing the Cha Cha with Shura, who for some reason was neon green. We seemed to be on a small island with a few palm trees, in the middle of nowhere, with nothing in sight. There were chandlers hanging from the palm trees, and for some reason, there were walls all around the island. Dark Magician was off in the corner, sipping some weird blue liquid, and I swear that I saw Red gambling with him while hanging from a chandler. Bastion and Alara were laughing too loud to hear the actual music, tossing water balloons at Red while he swung.

Hassleberry had found a violin somewhere, and was playing it screeching in an attempt to follow the song. I could hear brief snippets of an argument between red haired boy from last night and Chazz about who was richer. Jaden, Jesse, and Jim were playing an intense game of monopoly, where Jaden was constantly wailing to Jesse "Nooooo, I wanted to be the ship!" while Alexis and two bimbos were fawning over Syrus, who seemed to have gotten drunk off of the glowing blue punch...Speaking of which, where had the punch come from?

The end of period bell rang and I could hear it faintly from my room, pulling me from my dream. "Great, I completely missed third period. Now I'm just gonna have even more homework to do." I moaned, pushing myself to my feet. Swaying momentarily, I sighed, thinking of my father's words as I walked through the Ra dorm towards the main school building for fourth period. _Maybe this truly was a ridiculous idea of mine to come here. It has only been two days of actual classes, and I've already fallen behind._

**Susan: So that's the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^ Review if you have time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Susan: Yay! I'm done with chapter 8 corrections! **

**Alara: If you don't get this by now, I don't know what else I can do. Susan still doesn't and will never own anyone from Yugioh, or Yugioh GX, but she does own any OC's other than Alara, who belongs to me! **

**DMG's POV  
**  
~One week later~

If you asked anyone else, they would have said that I had been sulking. The only problem with that idea is the fact that I don't sulk. I had been planning on how to cast spells without showing my wand to everyone. It isn't as easy as one might think, because casting spells without a wand causes the spells to become much weaker, and I couldn't be weak in an advanced class. "Maybe if I shrink it and tape it to my index finger?" I murmured.

"That ain't gonna work, Dark Magician Girl." Jim said from his bed. He was reading a book on fossils that he had picked up after lunch, and didn't even seem to be paying attention. However, he could still tell exactly what I had been mumbling to myself for the last ten minutes.

"Says who? And how can you hear me from over there?" I was standing at the window in our room, facing the opposite direction from Jim so that I could watch the waves.

"Just can."

I growled under my breath a little.

"Ya shouldn't be doin' that. Shirley just might think ya wanna wrestle, mate."

At that, I turned around and zapped Jim's hat right off of his head. "Why don't you do anything useful? Have you not noticed that all of Shirley's food is laid out around the room? Stack it in a corner so I'm not tripping over it every time I walk in here!" I told Jim as I nudged one of the food sacks that were lying next to me.

"They are organized, mate. Haven't ya noticed? Those over there are the snake, and those are cattle, and I'm pretty sure that's fish." He pushed himself up on his elbows after placing his book down next to him. "What are ya doin'?" Jim asked me as I started waving my hands around at the bags.

"I'm organizing them because you are obviously too busy to deal with them." Four of the bags lifted up and started flying around, and to my amusement, one landed on Jim's stomach, hard. It caused him to make an 'oof' sound, to which I giggled while the rest landed in a neat pile in the corner next to the door.

He looked at me in annoyance as he easily pushed the bag off of him. There was a loud ~_clunk~_ as it hit the ground. "Funny mate. Real funny." Jim glared at me as I whistled to myself. "Watch where yer throwin' that stuff. Ya realize that those bags are seventy-five pounds each, right?"

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing until my ribs hurt and my eyes were watering. "I w-wasn't planning o-on t-t-that!"

"Riiiight. I don't think I believe ya." Jim stood up with a sigh, as there was a knock on our door. He opened it to reveal Bastion and Alara who were holding each other's fingertips. "Hey ya'll!"

Bastion nodded to each of us, while Alara broke away to talk to me by myself.

"What was that all about?" I asked her as we sat down on my bed, our backs resting against the headboard. Alara's face was beginning to flush, and I was unable to contain a snicker.

"Bastion knocked on my door this morning, and he stood there stammering for a few moments before I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me to the library. We spent hours just browsing books and talking. Once we realized that we had missed lunch, and it was almost 2, he kinda just walked with me here so that I could meet up with you to talk."

"I think that we're going to need a new place to talk, because the guys don't seem to be planning on leaving anytime soon." I shot a glance over at Jim and Bastion. Bastion had taken a seat at Jim's desk, somehow managing to not push off any of the scattered papers or archeology books.

We hopped up from our positions on my bed and I grabbed my room key off of my nightstand along with my deck and duel disk. "Oi, boys! Try not to break anything while we're out. See you two later!" for some reason, I winked at them as I was leaving, and I swear that I saw their eyes widen to the size of saucers before the door closed and Alara burst out laughing.

She was still smirking when we left the Ra dorm. "It wasn't that funny, Alara."

"Are you kidding? Did you even see their faces? Jim's jaw was on the floor, and Bastion was trying to keep his from hitting it!" Alara wasn't mad for my little stunt. She knew that I was just kidding around. "Man, you should do that more often...only then they might get too used to it and not react anymore."

"Humans are so fun to mess and flirt with! And their reactions are hilarious!" I could feel a small smile on my face as I talked. Once we were at the lighthouse, I checked all around us, as if I was looking for something particular.

"What are you doing, Dark Magician Boy?" Alara had taken up the habit of calling me that whenever we were outside of one of our dorm rooms.

"I'm trying to make sure that no humans, spirits, Shura, or any of the other Blackwing's are around. I have a feeling he's more likely to gossip than Red."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that, but you won't need to worry about Shura. He is still on probation from the island for scaring Bastion while he was sleeping." She told me with a grin.

"Good, because I have something important to tell you, and I really don't want anyone to find out."

"Ohhhh, do tell."

**Jim's POV**

I watched the door for what felt like hours after it closed behind Dark Magician Girl and Alara. _What was that all about? She isn't usually like that. Wait, Dark Magician Girl did pull a stunt like this a few days ago, but she didn't make it so...so obvious!_ "Did ya just see what I saw?" I asked Bastion. When I looked over at him, he was still staring at the door.

"If what you just witnessed was Dark Magician Girl blatantly flirting with us, then yes."

"I don't understand girls, mate. They're just too confusin'."

"I would have to agree with you." Bastion murmured, before we both snapped out of whatever stupor that was holding us, and we went back to our discussion about whether Dark Magician Girl or Shura would win in a fight without powers.

**Susan: It's a shorter chapter than usual, but that is just because I wanted to get this up sometime close to when I said that I would. If you have any typos that you noticed and want fixed, tell me. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Susan: It's been a while since I last updated. Just so that anyone who is reading this knows, I usually try to update at last once every few weeks. I took a really long break from writing any fics before because I was working on writing a novel, but now I'm back and trying to do both, so I'm going to update at least once a month if not more.**

**Alara: Susan still doesn't and will never own anyone from Yugioh, or Yugioh GX, but she does own any OC's other than Alara, who belongs to me! **

D.M.G's POV

"What did you wanna tell me?" Alara asked as we sat on the pier.

"More so I wanted to show you something." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my staff. In my hand it grew until it was at full size, and then I created an image in front of Alara. "Go ahead and look." The image was of Dark Red Enchanter in the Spirit World. While we duel monsters could live in the Human World, most of us stayed in the Spirit World because it wasn't as hectic or annoying as spending time with humans off the playing fields.

"And why is this something that you had to make sure Shura or any of the other blackwings didn't see?"

"Because, he's going to be doing us both a favor. How do you feel about a little prank?" I knew from my sister telling me that my eyes had the creepy gleam in them that they got when I was planning something that would probably end up hazardous.

"This sounds like it is going to be a bad idea. Are you sure you don't want to just tell me something along the lines of you're in love with Syrus? That would be so much smarter." Alara mumbled to herself, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Sorry, but no, I'm not that smart." I grinned, "Besides, Syrus totally isn't my type! Did you not notice how shy he is? I like guys who are more assertive!" _and who apparently have more muscle on them..._

Alara stared to laugh and I couldn't resist a few chuckles of my own. "Alright. What have you got planned so far?"

Hassleberry's POV

_Damn it. That girl is gonna get herself hurt one of these days._ I had heard about the runt's tussle with the obelisk from Aster when he was telling the group. _But why does it not surprise me that she is gettin' into fights to begin with? Oh right, cause she is more thickly skulled than Jaden most of the time._

"HASSLEBERRY!" Dark Magician yelled in my ear, and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"What? What? Where's the fire?" I glanced around quickly looking for whatever had made Dark Magician call my name so loudly.

"You were spacing out. Pay more attention man." Dark told me. We were eating lunch in the Ra cafeteria, and Bastion had walked in with Jim. They had sat down across from us, and apparently had been talking for the past few minutes without me noticing.

We chatted about classes for a while and then moved on to our decks and recent duels. "Whatcha up to, mate?" Jim asked me while I played with my food.

"Nothin' much. Mostly been tryin' not to freak out."

"Why'd you be freakin' out?" Bastion and Dark were absorbed in their own conversation, leaving us to talk.

"Just the whole Dark Magician Boy thin'. It's kinda weird thinkin' that you're roomin' with a chick."

"Oh, trust me mate. I ain't goin' anywhere near Dark Magician Girl." Jim grimaced as he spoke. Dark Magician Girl heard because she had walked up behind him just moments after I finished speaking. Alara and Jim both missed her expression, but I had a perfect view of the grief filled expression as she let out a small hiccupping sob. Everyone at our table turned their heads at the sound, but by the time that they had a view, her expression had been masked and she was a fleeing figure. I'm not sure how she managed to avoid run into someone, but she did. The doors of the cafeteria slammed closed behind her. A few heads around the room looked up at the slamming doors, but no one else thought anything of it.

"What did you do that for?" Alara slapped Jim hard enough to leave a handprint. "You didn't need to phrase it like that even if you felt that way!" she then hurried off to find Dark Magician Girl.

"I-I didn't know she was behind me!" Jim tried to explain.

"So it would have been alright if she wasn't?" I growled.

"No! That isn't what I meant!" he was becoming flustered. Dark, Bastion and I all watched as he tried to explain. "Ya haven't seen her dad! I bet ya wouldn't wanna get to close too her if ya had met him!" Jim groaned a moment later. "What am I supposed to do now? I have to sleep in the same room as her!"

"You may want to start with apologizing." Bastion spoke, finally entering the conversation. "Though not immediately, because she is still dealing with the fact that you just indirectly said that you found her unattractive and would never even imagine liking her in any way. In fact Jim, I agree with Alara. You were unnecessarily harsh, and, pardon this unintelligent phrasing of words, screwed yourself over very badly."

Jim moved his lunch out of the way and then dropped his head onto the table. "What have I done?" he said into the hard surface.

D.M.G's POV

I wasn't looking where I was going. It didn't matter to me either way._ What do I care if Jim doesn't like me? He's just a hot guy who I'm living with for the next nine months...For all I know, he's gay. Wouldn't be the first time I've liked someone who is gay._ When I stopped running to catch my breath, I found myself deep in the woods and completely lost.

I chose a random direction and started walking to clear my head. Before long, I was facing a steep drop-off, so I turned to my right and slowly wandered around. It was dark, but still I refused to attempt to return to my dorm. My stomach grumbled, and I ignored it. _I'll eat something later._ Eventually I saw an old, broken down building to my left and I headed towards it. _I can stay here tonight and follow that path in the morning._

Pushing aside the door, I was greeted with a cloud of dust. There were some couches with sheets draped over them around the main room, and a layer of dust covered everything. I stepped inside and sat down on the couch farthest from the front door. The couch didn't have too much dust on it after I wiped the sheet off a bit, so I curled up and fell into an exhaustion-induced sleep.

Bastion's POV

_Alara's been out searching since around 6:20, and it's almost midnight. She's a smart girl. She'll come back to rest and then start again when it is light out. Right? RIGHT?!_ I got changed into my pajama pants and slipped under the sheets of my bed. Laying on my back, I stared at the ceiling of my room, not seeing it, but instead imagining Alara as she looked for the young female magician. I turned onto my side and tried to fall asleep by staring at the formula covered wall, but it had no affect. I still couldn't stop thinking about Alara and Dark Magician Girl.

_Jim was a real imbecile today. Dark Magician Girl made it pretty obvious that she liked him, but he acted as if he didn't know. What has gotten into everyone around here lately? Am I the only boy noticing any of this? Hassleberry noticed that Dark Magician Girl was upset today, but he probably doesn't realize why she was so upset about what Jim said. Any girl would be sad that a guy wanted nothing to do with them, but she likes Jim, so that would be really depressing. Why can't girls just make sense and then they can stop haunting me!_

Alara's POV

I'd be the first one to admit that I might have taken it a little bit too far with Jim, but at the moment, slapping him had just felt like the right thing to do...well actually, a nice right hook and an uppercut had also been in his future, but Dark Magician Girl had taken priority over the pain I wished to inflict on the boy who caused her distress. Despite this, I knew that I would have to go and apologize to him at some point, but for now I needed to find the fleeing magician. I saw a brief glimpse of her before she had disappeared into the trees in her hurry, but since then, I was just following the broken branched.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be no set destination in Dark Magician Girl's mind, for the path zig-zagged in every which direction, until even I lost her trail. _Where did she go?_ I began to turn round and round, trying to find where she had gone, but all that I could find was the path of broken twigs that I had followed to my current location. _I'm not even sure where I am anymore._ "Dammit. Shura! Come back here!" I yelled, knowing that the Blackwing would hear it and come. That was one of the great things about duel spirits. They always come if they like you.

I felt a rush of air against my right side, chilling it, and then the giant bird floated in front of me. He snapped his beak at me once, just to show his annoyance, before he began to fly \ in circles around me. "What?" he asked.

"Where's the Ra dorm from here?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll no longer be on my bad side."

"I want a mouse." He grinned, or at least did his impersonation of a grin.

"Why would you want a mouse?" I felt a migraine coming on.

"I'm feeling hungry."

"EW! SHURA! I'm not getting you a mouse to eat! Are you kidding me? That's totally disgusting." I watched as Shura's feathers became ruffled.

"Now I want two mice. And not those scrawny field mice, either. I want the big-"

"Fine! Fine. Just get me back to the Ra dorm." I growled, not wanting to look at the duel spirit as I felt ill. _Why do I hang out with him again?_

**Susan: TA-DAH! Another chapter finished. I know that it isn't much, but I wanted to post something as a little holiday thing! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Susan: I'm really sorry about how long I take between updates. I've just been caught up in my life, and haven't had time to write. I'm going to try to update at least twice a month starting in July, but it all depends on my schedule and if I have the privacy and peace that I need to write. Corrections now go through Chapter 9!**

**Alara: Susan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or anything like that. She only owns her OC's. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Susan: AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH AUSTRALIAN PEOPLE! I THINK THAT THEY ARE WONDERFUL, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AROUND THE WORLD!**

**D.M.G.'s POV**

I woke up as the sun shone through one of the broken windows. For the first few moments, I didn't understand why I was laying on a couch in a run-down building, before what Jim had said echoed through my head. "I hate males," my voice was choked, but I managed to hold in the sobs that I felt bubbling to get out. "You're all cruel. You toy with us." Curling up on my side, I started crying, both at Jim's words and my own stupidity at thinking that he might like me.

**Hassleberry's POV**

I was up before the sun had completely risen, anxious to find Dark Magician Girl after yesterday. After dressing and grabbing my things, I hurried from my room. Dark woke up as I was opening the door, and so I told him to grab Jaden and Syrus after he was ready. Alara was waiting at the door leading outside of our dorm. "When did you finally stop searching last night?" I asked as we walked towards the forest.

"Sometime around eleven probably. It got so dark that I couldn't see in front of me. You?"

"I don't know. It was black outside by the time I came back to the dorm." We continued on, calling out for the young magician as we did. "Dark Magician Boy!" the abandon dorm was off to our left, but I doubted that she would have gone in. It wasn't the best place to stay since there were holes throughout the walls and roof. Alara and I searched until we had to leave or else be late for class. Even once I was in physical education, I was still thinking about Dark Magician Girl. Jim was in my class, and I shot him a dirty look as we ran laps.

**D.M.G.'s POV**

I heard Hassleberry and Alara calling my alias, but I ignored them. Once their voices had disappeared, I used my magic to transport home. Mystical Elf was just about to leave for her school when I appeared in front of her.

"What's up D?" she asked, smiling, but then the smile turned to a frown. "Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm not feeling too great."

"Do you want me to heal you?" I couldn't help but grin slightly at my sister's reaction.

_She's ready to drop everything at a moments notice just to help me, yet she insists on being a total pill the rest of the time. What did I ever do that was so great to make her like that?_ "No, don't worry about it. I think I'll just stick around the house today and talk with Mom when she comes home." I walked up and kissed Mystical Elf on the forehead while giving her a hug. "Have a good day at school."

"Alright. Love you D!" she waved while she cast the spell and disappeared.

After Mystical Elf left, I made my way to the kitchen, pulling out a carton of eggs for breakfast. I ended up cooking four up and once the dishes were all clean, I went to my bedroom. _It's weird being back here. Even though it hasn't been long, I'm already used to waking up to plain walls and the sound of water. I wonder, what will happen to my room if I really do end up leaving? Will Father destroy all of my things and pretend that I never existed rather than face the "shame" of having a daughter who resides within the human world at all times? How did Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle, and all of the other Crystal Beast decide?_ I ran my hand along the wood of my bed frame, then my bookshelf, and finally across the rough stone of the mirror that leaned against the wall next to my dresser.

_Father will break this apart without a second thought._ Old ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs were inscribed across the frame, telling a story I knew by heart. "Shadow magic was used to summon spirits to fight for entertainment. Some of these spirits that were too powerful to control, and threatened Egypt once they had entered the Living Realm were called monsters." I whispered to myself as my fingertips traced the familiar carvings. "One spirit was a young girl, a magician, who stood her ground against the monsters that plagued Egypt. The magician was only called by a single person, a prince named Atem, who desperately tried to seal away the monsters. The Prince used all of his power and ended the shadow games with the help of the female magician and an older magician. But it came at a cost, and Atem was trapped inside of an artifact. The magicians were sent to the Spirit World, and the three lost their memories of the lives they had had up until the shadow magic was sealed away." The stone was worn where I had touched the mirror's frame so many times.

"You do realize that it probably isn't healthy to obsess over that story as much as you do." A kidding voice told me from my doorway. I turned to see Dark Red Enchanter leaning against my doorframe.

"Red!" I tackled him, hugging his larger frame as tightly as I could.

"Hello to you too D." He laughed and ruffled my hair, which at first made me smile before the expression on my face turned depressing. Dark Red Enchanter saw my face and immediately thought that I was looking like that because of the duel. "I'm really sorry that I ended up hitting you with that blast instead of that other dude." My face fell even more, and he started to freak out. "What? What's wrong! What did I say?"

"It's not something that you did. It has something to do with the Australian I was dueling."

Dark Red Enchanter hummed while he led me to my bed. We sat down and I leaned on him. "What did he do?"

"Stupid Australian said that he wanted nothing to do with me!" my breath hitched.

"Ahh. It's alright, D. Don't worry too much. He's just a stupid dude who doesn't know what he's gonna be missing." Red smirked, and I giggled.

"You always know what to say." I moved down on my bed, resting my head on Red's legs like I always did when we were discussing something serious. "I feel like a complete idiot, cause I only knew him for a week, but I just really liked him for once. And guess what the worst part is?"

"What? He's a total stud? He's got a piercing? Cause I know how you like guys with metal."

"No. We aren't talking about one of your human friends or toys." I smirked at my life-long friend. "Though he is a 'stud' as you say, and I don't know if he has any piercing."

"So what's the problem? He duels using Mystical Elf? Your mom is his favorite card? Your Father once kicked his ass?" Dark Red Enchanter was having a real blast, and I grimaced at the last question. "That's it, isn't it? Your Father kicked his ass." The magician crowed a laugh.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" my yelling turned to a near whisper. "That did almost happen, but not during a duel like you think. The Aussie was one of the students who found out I was a girl."

"Oh-ha!" Red grinned. "That must've gotten Daddy-dearest into a foul mood."

"You're telling me? I was the one who had to deal with it when I called him up for advice." I blew out heavily, and the air made my bangs flutter.

Dark Red Enchanter started laughing, gasping for breath at my expression. When he finally settled down enough to speak, Red rested his hand on my forehead. "You never told me what the worst part was, if I'm correct in assuming that you Father wasn't the worst part."

"Unfortunately, you're right." I sighed, looking up at Red's face. It was the first time I realized that he wasn't wearing his battle armor. I could see his long blond hair and dark eyes. He wore a red button down shirt and I could feel the rough texture of his jeans against the back of my neck. "He's my roommate."

"Well crap."

Red and I spent the rest of the day talking about what I should do, but nothing sounded like a good idea. Mom came home late, long after Mystical Elf had come back from school and gone to bed. Dark Red Enchanter stayed till my mother returned from work to comfort me, smiling as Mom walked in the door. "Hello Magicians Valkyria. How was work today?" Red asked my mother as she set down her staff and took off her boots.

"Good evening Red. Actually, today was splendid." Mother was used to Red stopping by. He even had his own set of house keys. "The duelists knew how to play me, and I was only sent to the graveyard twice today." Mom didn't notice me until after she had made herself a cup of Queen Ann tea and was sitting down at the kitchen table. "Oh, Dark Magician Girl. I wasn't expecting to see you. How's school going, Sweetheart?" Mother smiled, though it was easy to see that she was exhausted.

"Not so great, to tell you the truth." I brought over a plate of lemon cookies that I'd made earlier when Mystical Elf came home. Mom picked up one, breaking it in half so that she could nibble on the softer center.

"So what's up?" my mother seemed much younger than she was, despite the fact that she was young for a mother to begin with.

"In short? Her roommate is extremely hot, knows D is a chick, and has crushed her little heart all in the span of less than two weeks." Red answered for me, leaning against the wall of the kitchen. Mom looked at me incredulously, her eyebrows raised high on her face.

"Is that true?" Mother asked, taking another nibble and a sip of tea.

"Yeah."

"This boy sounds very impressive, and not in a necessarily good way. You understand that your father isn't going to be happy that someone has found out."

"He already knows." I tugged at the sleeve of my Ra yellow jacket while a look of realization crossed my mom's face. "And it's not only "

"That's why he has been in such a bad mood lately." Mother sighed, pushing away her snack. "This isn't good. You know that your father isn't the most stable when things like this happen. He doesn't like it when you make mistakes."

"I know. Father just about blew up my roommate when he found out." I giggled, thinking about how things would have been if I had just let Father kill Jim. _Stupid Jim. Damn Aussie and his stupid crocodile._

"I keep hearing about this roommate of yours. First from Mystical Elf, and then from Red just now. Is he as handsome as he sounds?" Mom asked, switching the topic off of my father since we never really got along, and every conversation involving him ended with the feeling that something had just died.

I blushed. "See for yourself." I concentrated on gathering my magic in my hands and then on my dorm room. A smoky ball formed before the middle cleared to show a picture of my room. Jim was standing in the middle of the room, changing for bed. I flushed in embarrassment. "Maybe we should look later." I mumbled, starting to get rid of the image, but Red and Mom stopped me.

"We haven't even seen his face. Leave the image to play." Red commanded, gripping my arm.

"He's right, Dark Magician Girl. You wouldn't be trying to hide anything, would you?" Mom asked, her tone lecturing though she was obviously teasing me, the grin on her face evidence enough.

"Of course not! I just thought we should respect his privacy!"

I could feel my blush becoming darker by the second, and my mom tsked. "It's your room too. Besides, you were the one who decided to show us an image of your room. It is late, and you could have probably guessed that he would be changing."

"Awwww, are you uncomfortable looking at such a hot guy?" Red teased, smirking to his heart's content as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Come on guys. We should give him some privacy." I pleaded, ignoring Red's comment, while Shirley ambled up to Jim and he turned around to look at her. His shirt was in his hands, his vest thrown onto his bed, and I heard my mother and friend gasp.

"Says the chick who most likely stares at that each night before going to bed." Red whistled. "How do you sleep at night, D, knowing someone like that is sleeping in the same room?" We continued to watch as Hassleberry and Dark Magician entered and began to talk with Jim. Alara came barging in a few moments later, looking quite irritated, though it was clear that she was apologizing to Jim for something.

"I don't know. Now you've seen him and we can stop watching my roommate!"

"Nuh-uh-uh. I still haven't gotten to see his face, though I like the look he's got going on. Tight black pants, a bandana and a cowboy hat. With a body like that, he can definitely pull it off." Mom said, winking. I buried my face in my hands, though I continued to watch Jim from between my fingers.

_How could my mother say that? She's so much older than him! That's just wrong! WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!_

"Is that an alligator?" Dark Red Enchanter asked.

"No," I groaned, "That's Shirley, Jim's pet crocodile. She is freaking crazy. And temperamental. She's completely temperamental."

"Really? She seems to be perfectly calm." Red smirked. "Oh look, he finally took off his hat. Damn, he's got a nice face too, at least what's able to be seen of it. Why does this guy get all the good stuff?"

"And what happened to his eye?" Mother asked, pointing to Jim's right eye.

"Don't know and don't care." I glared at the image though I knew that I was still blushing.

**Dark Red Enchanter's POV**

"Hmmm," I hummed, watching my friend. _You don't really mean that, do you?_ She seemed so hurt and small. Dark Magician Girl had always been imposing, though her size contradicted the statement. It was mostly that if she had something to say, she'd make it known, but now D appeared child-like in my eyes. My glance flickered to the picture of her roommate. _He really is hot. And I guess if he wasn't a jackass, D could've fallen hard for a guy like that._

"What?" D turned her scowl on me, obvious antagonism evident in her eyes, though dejection was partially visible behind it.

"It's nothing." I was done teasing. Before, I'd been hoping that my joking would make her crack a smile, but it wasn't working, and had only appeared to make her ire grow. "I think my mom will want me home soon. She'll probably have a fun time chewing me out for skipping today." I waved as I started to walk out the door.

"Say hi to your mother for me." Magician's Valkyria called.

"Bye-bye Red!" D. yelled at me, her voice strained.

"Be quieter, Dark Magician Girl! Your sister is trying to sleep!" the older magician shouted at her daughter, louder than before.

"YOU BE QUIET!"

_Those two are so similar. I can barely believe that they are only mother-daughter, and not twins._ I grinned before turning down a street in the Spirit World towards the firing range. If duels were calming for me, then practicing spells for hours on end was like having a therapist appointment on command. It wasn't long before I was set up in front of a target that would only show marks where the most powerful attacks hit. So far, I'd only left a few black marks on previous occasions, all of which were when I'd had Dark Magician Girl behind me.

This time, none of my attacks left any marks, and about half the time I didn't even hit the target. _Why can't I do it? Why isn't this helping me?_ In an angry attempt, I just randomly flung my staff in the general direction of the target, releasing my pent-up frustration at the situation of D and her roommate, and the part Dark Magician played in the whole thing._ And who is that boy? The one that was following Dark Magician? Damn it! I told myself I wouldn't be like this after what happened with Breaker!_

"Nice shot Red." A proud voice came from my left, and I looked over to see my current girlfriend Familiar-Possessed Eria watching me.

"Huh?"

She pointed to the target, and there was a black smudge on the edge of the magical target. "That's the first mark you've left all night. Do you even realize just how late it is? Everyone else has gone home for some rest. It must be nearly midnight by now."

"Oh." I put away my staff, walking from the practice area to stand beside Eria. She pecked me on the cheek, and switched places with me so that she was now the one in the practice area. One twirl of her staff, a concentrated look on her face, and a light blue area appeared on the top edge of the target, symbolizing that she'd used a powerful water attack, where my black streak indicated a dark attack.

I gave her a small congratulatory kiss and then we started towards my home. My girlfriend knew something was up and it must have had to do with my lifelong friend because she soon was asking questions, hunting for answers. "She's okay?"

"Yes, no. At this point I don't have a clue. She's upset, and I can understand why, but I don't know what to do about it. It has to do with a lot of humans, and Dark Magician, and D's father, so everything is just much more complicated than it should be." I leaned down to rest my head against her shoulder, even though she was a good half a foot shorter than me at least.

"Dark Magician got himself dragged into it?"

"It appears that he's buddies with the dude who's causing Dark Magician Girl problems." I rubbed my hands over my face quickly.

"You are going to put yourself right in the middle of this."

"Yep."

She sighed, her hand softly resting on the top of my head. "Just don't go and ruin any of your friendships over this. From what I've seen, you couldn't live without Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl for long."

"I've got you!" I tried to tell her that they weren't the only ones that I needed, but she saw through it, knowing that they were the only two that were really necessary for my mental survival.

"Yeah, you've got me. But don't lose anyone soon though, kay?"

"Alright. I love you." I said before kissing Eria's cheek.

"Love you too." She waved, walking away while I headed into my house. Once inside, I checked to make sure that my mother wasn't home before transporting myself to Duel Academy Island, and into D's dorm room. To say that Jim was surprised would have been up there in the top 50 understatements of the millennia, and I was immediately met with a crocodile waddling quickly towards me.

Jim started screaming and throwing random crap that was on his bedside table in my direction, so I decided that then would be a good time to make an exit. Running out the door, I was delighted when I found Dark Magician coming up the stairs. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to the ground floor where I paused, ducking behind a corner in case the alligator was following me. _Wait, crocodile, it's a crocodile._

"What are you doing here Red?" Dark Magician asked incredulously.

"Nothing much, just running from a crazy alligator, errr, crocodile, and a terrified Aussie. What about you?" I smirked, watching as his eyes danced with laughter.

"I was just about to go ask Jim about some of the homework." He groaned slightly.

"At this hour? Seriously? Wow, I can't believe that you're up this late doing crap like that."

"We actually have to get good grades in the Human World, unlike you guys in the Spirit World."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Poor you, you've got it sooooooo hard." Dark just stared at me, a dead-panned expression plastered to his face.

"Anyway, how'd you manage to get Jim scared? He's one of the most fearless guys I know." Dark tugged on my hand, leading me to a door, and then into the room. It was quite evident that it was his room, a few pieces of his armor littered around on the ground. The boy who'd followed Dark Magician in the image D had shown me was lying on the bed opposite the one Dark sat on.

"Popped into his room while he was sleeping and freaked him out."

"So you're looking for Dark Magician Girl?" the dino-bandanna boy blinked, his head tilting towards us.

"Naw, I was just talking to her a few hours ago. Speaking of D though, care to tell me about the fiasco that happened recently?" I stared at Dark, still near the entrance to the room.

"Um...not really?"

**Susan: TA-DA! Finally! Dark and Jim are in the doghouse. :D This story will return shortly...probably...if my life actually doesn't take some really random turn of events... Until then, I love getting little reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Susan: I've got another chapter ready for you lovely people to read. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and reviewed my stories, cause it gives me more motivation to write.**

**Alara: AS EVERYONE KNOWS, SUSAN DOES NOT, AND I REPEAT, DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH OR YU-GI-OH GX OR ANY QUOTES SHE USES! Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story and it's unusual updates. **

**Dark Red Enchanter's POV**

"Well too damn bad Dark. I've got one of my best friends curled up in her parents' house, skipping school and otherwise being antisocial all cause of what an idiotic boy said to her, and I wanna know what your friend is planning to do about it!" I yelled, glaring at my long time friend.

"Just calm down Red! Man, this is so screwed up. I don't know what Jim's gonna do, I don't know what to do about Dark Magician Girl, I don't know! Maybe you should ask him, not me; I don't have all the answers." Dark dropped back so he was lying on his bed with his legs hanging off. "You don't have to act so vile."

"Sorry. I just...man, I'm angry at D's roommate for all this crap, and I am taking it out on you cause you hang with him sometimes. And it's not like it's easy watching how D is. She isn't acting like herself and it's worrying cause she's never acted like this before, no matter how bad things got with her dad."

"Wait, Dark Magician Girl is at her house? In the Spirit World?" Bandana-boy shot up from his lazy position.

"Yeah? What's your point?" Curiously, I glanced over, finally taking my gaze off of Dark Magician. Leaning against the doorway, I held the door propped open just a faction of an inch. There was a slight scuffling sound of feet on the carpet as someone walked by.

"My point's that we can go see her! Come on Serge, let's go!"

"Hold up Hassleberry. We can't just barge into her house. It's already nearly one in the morning, she'll probably already be asleep." Dark waved his hand dismissively. "Besides, we know she's safe now, so what's the rush?"

"WE SHOULD STILL GO AND SEE HER RIGHT NOW SERGE?!" Hassleberry yelled, almost making me jump. "AND THE RUSH IS THAT SHE'S DEPRESSED!"

"Hassleberry, chill out. It's not like D is gonna kill herself just like that. She's still got her little sis to take care of, and if I know D, she isn't gonna leave Mystical Elf by herself. You can go in the morning. Dark can take you. He probably knows where her house is since it's down the street from his." I started to play with my sleeves. "Oh, and Dark?"

"Yeaaah?" he sounded almost sheepish.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet."

"Damn it. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'." (A/N: Quote by William Congreve. I just had to make this comical to me) Dark looked pointedly at me.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN YOU JERK!" I stomped over and slapped Dark Magician upside the head.

After he seemed to get his bearings once more, he shot me a mocking glare. "That didn't really help your point much."

"Well, I'll have you know that I am in fact not female nor scorned. How dare you call me scorned! Do you think you can get away with calling me scorned? Me? Scorned!" I ranted, only noticing that Dark had sat up when he pulled my hair.

"You don't have any clue what scorned means, do you?" he asked, smirking.

"Ow! Of course I do! It means...umm...okay, maybe I don't know?" I gently unraveled my hair from his fingers, a small smile on my lips. _So he is just joking around? Why am I so sensitive today about all this crap?_

"Is this usual for you two?" Hassleberry watched as if he expected another bout of yelling.

"Yeah, only Red isn't as prissy."

"And you aren't always such a pig-headed fool." Yawning slightly, I stretched out my arms. "See you later." I walked through the door, waving, and passed Jim in the hallway. He jumped back, and then I was gone.

**DMG's POV**

An agonizingly loud knocking on my bedroom door woke me up. _Who's here at this hour?_ I glanced at my clock, glaring when I saw that it read 5:43. _You are kidding me, right?_ "Meeeeh, what is it?" growling, I pushed myself into a sitting position, resting against the headboard, dragging my sheets with me to help retain heat.

"Your hot roommate is here D." Mom spoke through the door, and before I could even process what had been said, Jim was walking into my room, followed by Hassleberry and Dark Magician.

"GET OUT YOU CREEPS!" I shrieked, diving farther under my blankets. "MOM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking that this would be a good time for me to go get ready for work. Don't forget that today is Mystical Elf's turn to make breakfast. Make sure that she gets up on time, but not too early or else she'll be cranky all day. I'll be in the shower if anything major happens." Mom apparently skipped off by the sound of her footsteps.

"We'll just wait for you in the kitchen..." Dark Magician said as he shooed the other two boys out of my room.

_I can't believe that they came into my room without my permission! Sure Mom let them in, but this is my room! Those stupid boys!_ I peaked out from my covers, seeing my door partially open. Racing over, I slammed it shut, leaning back against it. _And what is Jim doing here? Why is he at my home, in my room?! He's nothing but trouble._

I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a light blue hoodie that I'd taken to wearing last year before heading to the kitchen while still running a brush through my hair. The three boys were seated around my family's dinner table, cups of tea and coffee in their hands. "Good morning," Dark greeted me, obviously trying to be polite after the incident in my room just minutes before.

"Mornin' runt." Hassleberry saluted me, going the whole nine yards and getting up to do so.

_Remember, no crying, no yelling, no magic in the kitchen, and no hitting Jim with my staff._ I glared at the last of the group.

"Umm...Hi Dark Magician Girl." (A/N: Do you need a hint?) He took a tiny sip of his coffee. "I think we need to talk about-"

"D! I CAME OVER TO TELL YOU THAT DARK, THE DINO FREAK AND THE JACKASS ARE COMING BY THIS MORNING!" Red shouted as he entered through the back door. I just about banged my head against the wall when he paused by the fridge. "Oh, it looks like they beat me here."

"A little warning would have been nice. And bravo, you did an excellent job waking up Mystical Elf. What the hell are you all doing in my house before 6 a.m.?" setting my brush down on a stair banister, I scrubbed at my face with the back of my hand while pulling out a mug with the other. "Who wants more coffee while I'm up?" _I might as well be a good hostess since they are already here._

"Crap. Well, I'll take some, my extraordinary young magician." Red grinned, sliding into the chair next to Dark and taking a quick drink of his tea. "Yuck. How do you like this stuff Dark? It tastes horrible."

"It's not terrible! Have you ever though about how that crap you call coffee tastes?" Dark Magician and Red continued to bicker as I grabbed another mug for Dark Red Enchanter.

"I'm good." Hassleberry spoke over them, and I saw him watching them out of the corner of my eye.

"Me too." Jim sounded almost meek, and I resisted the urge to glance at him.

I barely though of what I was doing as I prepared the coffee; a latte for Red and a cup of French Press for me. After the latte was decorated with a little foam flower, and I had put the mugs on the table, I retrieved the Tupperware container of cookies and placed them on the table as well.

"Ddddddddd, why is there yelling. I'm tired. Why was I woken up?" Mystical Elf climbed down the stairs slowly; her favorite green blanket tucked over one arm with her small bear in her left hand. She had that sleepy expression that she got which was going to turn murderous momentarily. Mystical Elf already had her headdress on, which was unusual since she didn't sleep in it.

_She must have put it on from habit when she got up. I had best direct her rage somewhere else...Jim? No, both Mom and Red would be mad if I used Mystical Elf that way. Sorry pancakes, but your sacrifice won't be in vain._ I turned to my sister, a smile plastered on my face. "I actually need you to start on the pancakes for breakfast because I am going back to school today, and I need to be there early."

Mystical Elf still seemed pissed, but she got out the mix and began to add water to it. When she started to whisk, I took a step back towards the table, for fear that the whisk would fly out of her hand, she was putting so much power behind it. "Okay D. Do your friends want some?"

There were small nods all around, and I held in a laugh at the expressions on everyone's faces. "Yep. You better get to work, I've seen how these guys eat." I sat down next to Red. "So you hellions never did tell me why you are in my house at this hour of the morning."

"We were worried about you! No one had seen you since night before last, and then Dark Red Enchanter came in last night to tell us that you were just down the street from Dark's house at your parents' place! Don't freak us out like that again, runt!" Hassleberry took a deep breath while I alternated my glare from between Jim and Red.

"Why am I not surprised that this is all your fault. Now, once you guys eat your breakfast, you are getting out of my house and back to school. That includes you, Dark Red Enchanter."

"Damn, you're mad, aren't you? You never use my full name unless you are really angry with me." Red looked across the table at me with the huge puppy eyes that he had perfected, but I was saved from having to forgive Red immediately by Dark Magician.

"I told you. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', and I'd say that Dark Magician Girl was scorned."

"Ya aren't helpin' me Dark," Jim whispered though I still heard him.

"Breakfast is done, so get your lazy butts over here for it before I throw it at you." Mystical Elf threatened from the stove where she had two large plates stacked with pancakes. "MOM! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Coming Sweetheart! I'll be down in a minute. Save me some, cause I know I heard Red down there!" Mom called from upstairs.

"Hahaha, very funny, Magician's Valkyria. Don't forget that you ate more than me at the luncheon last month!"

"That was only because you were sick with the flu, and barely touched anything throughout the meal!" Mom calmly walked down the stairs, her hat and staff in her hands.

"You're as beautiful as ever Magician's Valkyria." Red smiled, nodding towards my mother.

"Thank you Red, but sucking up won't get me to help you out of trouble with your mother, even if you are terrorizing the boys from D's school." My head had been sinking lower throughout their conversation, and it slammed into the table at that moment.

"Let's just eat." I pushed away from the table, grabbing seven plates from the cupboard, and roughly setting them on the counter with forks. I placed two pancakes on a plate, and sat back down in my seat, glumly picking apart the food. Everyone was silent, except for Mom and Mystical Elf, both of whom were talking animatedly about what was currently happening in the Spirit World. Each bite tasted like nothing, simply a weight that filled my mouth as I ate without thinking. _Why are we even doing this? I don't want him here, it's pretty obvious that he doesn't wanna be here, so what is the point? I wish they would just leave so that I can get ready for school, since now I have to go today._

I stood, walking away from the table and up to my room. The door swung shut behind me lightly, the knob catching in its place as I stopped in front of the mirror again. _I hope Jim is gone by the time I go back down stairs. I don't feel in the mood to deal with any more of this. I've been civil enough for the day, right?_

"Dark Magician Girl, I really do think we should talk." Jim's voice was muffled by my door, but his words still came through.

"Leave me be. I've heard enough of what you have to say, and frankly, I don't feel like hearing any more." _Damn, I sound like a bitchy little girl right now! Grrrr, but what else do I wanna say? There isn't really anything else __**TO**__ say in my opinion._

"Just listen to me for a minute, will ya? Ya don't know-"

"Get out of my house, Human." Jim was cut off by my father's voice, which made me want to curl up in a corner. "And leave my offspring be."

"Bye Dark Magician Girl!" there was the sound of scampering in the hallway, and I could hear the door shut downstairs. I didn't turn from the carved stone as Father opened my door.

"You have no idea what you have done. If you wish to be so close to humans to the point you bring them here, stay in the Human World. There is nothing for you left in this house." He stayed for a moment in the doorway, watching me, before leaving.

Shrinking my mirror down to the size of a large eraser, I placed it carefully in my hoodie's pocket, along with my staff. _Why aren't I upset? Am I in shock that Father is actually kicking me out? No, that's not it. I've known for a long time that Father would do so if I didn't meet his standards. So why am I not the least sad about this, now that I've been given no choice in the matter?_ As if nothing had happened, I strode back downstairs, waving slightly to my mom and sister as I passed them. My father was seated at the head of the table, all the dishes from the boys and my breakfast cleaned up, and his staff leaning against his chair. He didn't even glance up from his cup of coffee when I pulled on my shoes and left.

_Goodbye._

**Susan: Whatcha think? I know the ending is kind of weird, hell the entire chapter is weird, but I wasn't really in the mood to have it make a whole lot of sense. Anyway, I made it longer than usual because of its lateness. Please review if you enjoyed this!**

**Alara: If anyone also reads The Slave, Susan is working on the next chapter of that because she didn't have it almost completely typed like this one before her computer decided to go haywire. She should have it up in the next few days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Susan: Sooooo, this means that I've corrected through chapter 12. Please give me a review if you enjoy this story, because just a quick little thing always makes me feel like writing more, cause then I know someone other than Alara is interested in this story. Anyway, on with the disclaimer and story!**

**Alara: If you haven't understood yet, Susan doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX related. :-P**

D.M.G.'s POV

When I got back to the island, I still wasn't sure what I was feeling, if anything. My hand instinctively clutched the minimized mirror in my pocket as I walked, uncertainty beginning to creep into my mind. _I've never seen Father so angry, and he was trying to act so calm that it was eerie. This is all my fault. If I hadn't insisted going to this school dressed as a boy, then none of this would have happened! Mom and Mystical Elf must be so disappointed in me for my incapability. Now that I've been kicked out, I won't get to see my little sister as often, if ever. On top of everything else, there were humans in our home, something Father never allows if he has any knowledge of it. I guess being thrown out is better than some of the things Father could have done..._ If anyone spoke to me, I didn't notice, too focused on my internal musings that I didn't even realize that I had reached my Defense class. Before entering, I changed my magic so that it would be seen as light blue rather than the bright pink that it usually was.

The teacher wasn't a professor I recognized at first, but when he turned to look at me, I was shocked to see Arcanite Magician, an old friend of my father's. "Late, Dark Magician Boy. I wouldn't suggest coming late again, seeing as you already have missed a day. Take your seat in the back." Nodding, I headed for the stairs, and quickly found my seat as Arcanite Magician continued speaking. "As I was saying, all of you know what your main reason for being in this class is; you want to defend your card holders, and in turn, create bonds with them, much like some of us do in the Spirit World.

"The more powerful the bond you have with a duelist, the more likely they will be able to see you, and in turn, the less probable your duelists will be sent to the Shadow Realm, much like we have been seeing in recent years with the discovery of the Millennium items. It appears that their current holders don't know the power that they possess, and thus have upset the delicate balance that we spirits have worked so hard in the past to keep." My fingers traced the story upon the mirror's frame. "I know that we are simply cards to some duelists, those who don't believe that we are truly attached the cards that hold our images, but we must still protect them from the threats of the Millennium items that are being used to promote chaos."

Arcanite Magician's voice dropped, taking on a tone of sadness and regret. "It is already known that some of our brothers and sisters have fallen to the lure of overwhelming power, but I urge you all to fight and defend with the strength that you hold! We are the soldiers of the living against the past, a past that attempts to reach forward in order to drag the world back into the darkness it has been striving to escape for centuries. We are the ones who must protect the naive in the present. If you must think back to our times in tablets, if you are faced with the new generation of our old masters, then remember that back then we had to follow orders. Now we are free to do as we wish so long as we are off the battlefield. No longer must we wait patiently for the call of a master to escape our stone prisons, only to do menial tasks and injure those who were once dear to us.

"If one of your card holders possess a Millennium item, with their intent filled with destruction, then delay their plans, tell another duelists, do something, anything, in order to protect the world. Our jobs aren't simply to defend just our card holders, but also the innocent humans that can be affected by the past that continues to return. Your power is no longer contained by the stone cages we once fought break free from. I will not give you words like many of the other teachers will, because I do not believe that they would be enough to give you whatever strength is needed to defeat the enemies that you will face. For you, I have no petty words of encouragement, because they will be useless in your coming battles. You know your reasons for taking these classes, so remember them, and use your maximum amount of power every day, to grow stronger in ways that the coming darkness can only speculate about. Perhaps you will fail, but you must first do everything in your power, and beyond your power, before that can happen." He clapped his hands together, looking straight at me. "Now, let's get to work!"

All of the other students seemed as stunned as me, and some hesitantly glanced away from Arcanite Magician. "Will everyone please come up to the front and get a textbook? You'll also need a handout from each of the stacks on the table. Then return to your seats and we can begin to go over the curriculum this year. After we have all of that done, we will probably be done with class, but if not, we can always do a few drills." I groaned, getting up and making my way back down the stairs. "These are just general knowledge questions so that I understand what you already know. Tomorrow we will start on the actual lessons.

My mind drifted away from my family and to the school. _Why did I ever want to go to school? This is so much freaking work!_ No one I knew was in the class with me, and I dreaded having it first period every day of every other week. Three of the handouts were worksheets, and the other was a syllabus, and the textbook must have been at least a thousand pages of thick text from what I'd seen by idly flipping through it._ My social life just died._ Truth be told, when I sat back down, I wanted to use the book as a pillow rather than reading material, though I doubted that the hardcover textbook would be very comfortable.

Slowly, I began to fill out the worksheets with the information I already knew. Most were about the defensive strengths and weaknesses of duel monsters, and I found that many of the magicians were related to Dark Red Enchanter or I. These were easy to answer, while the rest caused me to wish to destroy the worksheets. Glancing around, I saw one red-haired girl light hers ablaze, the flames dancing across the table she shared with two others. One had light green hair, and the other was a brunette.

"Blazing Hiita! Put that out this instant!" Arcanite Magician snapped, glaring at the girl. The two girls next to her laughed before quickly stopping when our teacher gave them the look. "Wynn, Aussa, I must say, I expected the two of you to be better behaved. Now do your work before I send you to the chancellor's office." The fiery scraps of paper were extinguished, leaving fluttering pieces of gray ash to land on her table.

"Yes sir." Hiita got up, walking to get another set of worksheets. A fox, which seemed to be on fire, tailed behind her, shadowing her every move. Catching the fox's gaze, I swear that it winked before jumping onto Hiita's shoulder. I shook my head, trying to focus on the papers in front of me.

"_What is Fire Princess's defense?" Like I'm supposed to remember that? I've seen her, what? Once? She isn't exactly a social spirit._

"If you don't know the answer to a question, leave it blank. We will go over it in five minutes. If you are done, you can talk quietly amongst yourselves." Arcanite Magician told us, sitting down at his desk. Reading through the questions one final time, I saw one that I had previously skimmed over.

"_What is the name of the last holder of the Millennium Puzzle?"_

My pencil hovered above the paper, a wave of nostalgia sweeping over me. _"Yugi Motou,"_ I wrote. Truth be told, I missed hearing him speak to me. He had been my favorite cardholder, but it was as if he had suddenly stopped carrying me. In fact, it had been almost six years since he had last spoken to me through any means, and he hadn't dueled with me during that time either. _I miss looking back at Yugi when I am summoned, to see that ridiculous hair and his giant eyes. Does he even duel anymore? Mystical Elf hasn't heard anything from him in over a year. _

My mind wandered back to memories of duels with Yugi, not noticing the passing of time until Arcanite Magician called on me for an answer. "Uhh...What was the question?"

He was displeased by my response, that much was blatantly obvious. "How many years have passed since we were first summoned from tablets?"

"Five thousand, two hundred and seven years ago?" was my guess, remembering that my mother had mentioned the five thousand year anniversary a bit over two centuries back.

"Close. This up-coming August 13th marks the five thousand, two hundred and nineteenth anniversary of us being released from the stones." Arcanite Magician wrote the answers on the whiteboard behind them with their numbers. As each was written, I crossed out my own answers for the majority of the harder questions.

_I can't believe that I missed that many of those "general knowledge" questions on the worksheets. How many did I get wrong? Twenty? Twenty-five? A hell of a lot more than I should have. Maybe I should focus more on the worlds around me rather than my personal life._ The mere thought of what was happening in my life made my mood increasingly desolate. _I wonder how Mom and Elf are doing? Has Father's temper run out, or is he still angry?_

Once again, I was caught unaware when Arcanite Magician called us all down to the main level of the classroom. "Get down here! We're going to see what you all are made of. Put up your strongest shields and prepare to fight!" He had us pair off as we came down, and I was set against the green-haired girl from Hiita's table. "People on the left are attacking first, but before that, introduce yourselves."

"Storming Wynn, at your service." She grinned, bowing with a bit of flourish. A small green and brown dragon came out from behind her back, hovering by her shoulder. "This is Petit Dragon, but he won't be part of this exercise. He's more of an adorable little guy than a fighter." The dragon made a small coo-like sound, flapping excitedly. Storming Wynn had picked up her staff, a tall silver rod that curved around a glowing green crystal.

"I am Dark Magician Boy. It is a pleasure." I bowed in turn before fisting my hands and taking a fighting stance.

"Everyone ready? If not, too bad, chaos won't wait for you to be. Attack!" Arcanite Magician commanded, and I threw my right hand forward as if throwing a punch. A flare of blue magic struck out at Storming Wynn, trying to force pass her staff as she parted my blast. At first, it appeared that she would indeed stop it, but instead the magic just wrapped around the staff before coming back to crash into the green-haired magician. Storming Wynn stumbled back, falling to the ground. Shards of magic and dirt slashed through skin, and blood began to leak out as bruises slowly formed.

"Are you alright?" I rubbed the back of my head before running over to where the green-haired girl had landed. "Storming Wynn?" my anxiety grew when she didn't answer. "Crap."

**Susan: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ALARA AND I! Please review cause it would make the start of 2013 even more amazing for me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Susan: Hey everybody! I'm actually getting this done in less than a month! Whoo! Thank you everyone who has been reading my stories, because it means alot to me. ANNOUNCEMENT: As of today, I have completed my rewrites of all of the chapters, which means that I will soon be posting chapter 14. Thank you all for reading this far. I really appreciate that you take the time to read my story. As I will soon be unable to post because of where I will be, Alara will be correcting and updating. I am hoping that I will have at least through chapter 16 done by the time I return, and that things will have gone well.**

**Alara: Susan doesn't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX or anything like that. Finally, I get a break from saying this!**

**DMG's POV**

I kneeled beside Wynn, sighing in relief as her large, green eyes blinked. "I'm so glad you're alright!" I hugged her, but instantly released her when she pushed me away.

"That...was odd." She murmured, rubbing her head as she sat up. "Nice shot though." Wynn grinned, and gently patted Petit Dragon's head as he came up to float next to us. "Yeah, I'm okay. You didn't have to hit me so hard though. I think a bit less power would have broken through just fine." Even though the words could have been taken as barbs, the way Wynn said it made it a joke.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time I get to kick your ass." Rocking back on my heels, I pulled her to her feet.

"Don't think there is going to be a next time. I'm not going to let you get past my defenses again." She punched me gently, and I grinned.

"Storming Wynn! Dark Magician Boy! Get back to work! This is class, not break!" Arcanite Magician yelled from across the room.

"Guess we better before he decides to come over here." I stood back, holding my hands out in front of me. "Go for it." Wynn began to charge her staff, and the glowing green gem momentarily distracted me. _I haven't seen any of the Charmers or their older counterparts actually fight, now that I think about it. They are usually used for defense, their effects, or tributes. I don't think they are very powerful in the attack category._ As I predicted, it wasn't a strong attack that came my way. Instead, it hit my hands, and it only took a small charge of blue magic to keep it from breaking through, though the green energy continued to crackle around my hands for a moment after it was dispersed.

"Don't even start." Wynn muttered, glaring at her staff. "I know that I'm not an attacking monster. Why do you think I'm in this defense class?" it was obviously a sore subject for the girl.

"I'm not one to judge." Shrugging, I rolled my shoulder, and remembered that I had some Advil in my dorm room. _Damn it. I'll probably see Jim when I go to get my things._ "It's because of you guys that I ever get summoned."

"I guess that's right. You're a level six monster."

"Yep." The bell rang, and most of the other students made a dash for the door while I leisurely went back to my seat to get my things. Wynn followed me up, and the two other girls, Hiita and Aussa, strolled behind us.

"Soooo. How is it being a new monster this year?" Hiita asked, sitting on the edge of my table.

"Fine. So far, I like most of my classes, and the dorm rooms are nice."

"Do you like your roommate?" Aussa asked, leaning over the red-haired girl's shoulder.

"U-uh." I could feel the awkward blush beginning to spread across my cheeks, and tried to hide it. "We get along well enough."

"Ohhhh! I get it!" Hiita smirked, "You like him. This is great! We've finally got a gay friend!" she clapped me on the back.

"Wait-!"

"Does he know?" Aussa had a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's-!" I tried again to stop their devious minds from thinking up anything else.

"You know, we could always help you out if you are having guy troubles." The three magicians surrounding me had hopeful expressions. "Plus, our cousin is dating a boy who is bi, so he could help too." Wynn explained.

_Are they thinking of Dark Red Enchanter?_ "Listen, thanks, but I'm not planning on trying to date him right now. Maybe in a few months, but I just met him a little while ago." _I am in desperate need of girl time with someone who actually knows that I'm female._ "Our passing period is almost over anyway, so we need to get going." Picking up the last of my things, including that god-forsaken textbook, we left the classroom, each branching off to go to our separate classes.

My next class, How to Use Your Staff, wasn't the most exciting class, since all we did were motions today, but I'd managed to keep my identity hidden by transforming my usual staff into one that was similar to Dark Magicians but light blue.

During break, I paused to let everyone else out as I debated whether or not to return to my dorm room. _Maybe I should find Alara and have her come with me?_ Despite looking for the blue-haired girl for almost half of my thirty-minute break, she continued to elude me. Finally, I ended up having to just walk back to the Ra dorm. I stood outside the entrance to my room, fiddling with my key. _This feels like a bad idea._

Sliding the key into the lock, I shoved the door open, relieved to not see Jim in the room. Shirley was also absent, making me certain that my roommate wouldn't disturb me. Quickly finding my pain pills, I popped one in my mouth, swallowing dryly as I saw Shirley crawl out from under Jim's bed. I heard a soft bang of a door closing, and flinched. "Shirley, what ya doin'?" Jim asked, but I didn't turn even as I heard him. "Dark Magician Girl, I didn't expect ya to be here."

"I just wanted to get my bag before Deflecting Magic." I reached for the textbook from Defense class, which I had set on my bed, and I moved it onto my desk. Since I had left my backpack at my parents' house, I dug through my luggage until I found a small carry bag I'd packed in case I wanted to go on an overnight trip somewhere.

Filling it with the necessary materials, I prepared to leave when Jim stopped me. "Dark Magician Girl. Ya didn't hear everything I had said. I am sorry that I wasn't more careful with how the words came out, whether ya believe me or not. They weren't as I meant for them to be."

"See, here's the thing Jim. I get that I was overly sensitive, but that's how I am. I would prefer if you would simply stop bringing it up. Considering that I don't really enjoy the conversation, let's just see if we can work out this whole roommate situation and get on with the rest of our lives while here at the Academy." The truth was that I couldn't tell if I was being cruel or what. I'd spoken my mind, and I felt better, but all I wanted to do was find somewhere quiet to read, forgetting about everything that was happening in my life while getting lost in the pages of a book. Instead I had to go to Deflecting Magic. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Dark Magician Girl." For some reason, those words seemed to hold a much larger meaning than a normal goodbye. It felt more like a goodbye to hope.

_But hope of what? There is nothing between us except for this rift that has grown, so is the rift going to ever stop growing? Are we saying goodbye to that?_ As I left the room once more, I stopped outside the door after closing it. _I don't have time for this. We can deal with it later, when something is actually going right._ The walk to my third period was hurried, so I wouldn't once again be late.

**Susan: So as I said, Alara will hopefully have the next chapter corrected and up soon, since I won't be around to do the uploading myself. I didn't do much changing in this chapter, mostly because it didn't need it since it was so short and didn't really have any big plot chunks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Susan: So I know I said early July, but hey, it's still the first half of July, and I've got a good set up in my head for Ch. 15 too.. I hope that you have gone back and read the rewrites, but if you didn't, you'll probably just be a little confused about certain things that I may reference in later chapters. Enjoy the snippet. I think it reached over 2000 words, so it's a medium length chapter for meeee.**

**Alara: Susan still doesn't own anything Yugioh or Yugioh GX related, and Alara is an OC of my creation. Hence my pen name. If she comes up with any OC's then they are hers, but I don't think that she has yet.**

DMG POV

Deflecting Magic was harder than Defense class, and I barely had a moment to think between all of the drills that we were doing. In fact, no one had time to think, since our teacher, Gravekeeper's Spy, felt that it was crucial that we didn't pause in our training. Deflecting magic was different than dispersing it, since it took much more energy to send it back at the attacking monster. It wasn't something that usually happened during duels, but in the past, violent arguments between duel spirits had broken out, and it was important to know how to fight in those situations. In essence, it was a self defense class for spirits.

"Work harder! Are you saying that this is the best you've got? I can't believe that you are duel monsters!" Gravekeeper's Spy roared, startling everyone out of their focus. No one dared to respond, instead just shuffling their feet or coughing. "Well? Get going! I didn't say that you could have a break!"

Immediately we were back to work, all lined up across from tokens that Gravekeeper's Spy had made for us to practice against. The tokens shot weak attacks at us, that any one of the students could easily disperse, but the drill was supposed to teach us how to redirect them towards the monsters who were attacking us. "This is so lame." I heard the duel spirit to my right murmur. He was someone that I knew vaguely, but not well enough for me to remember his name. He had reddish-orange hair, and wore thick, black armor. His sword had multiple blades feathering out from the center.

"Knight of the Red Lotus! You will return after school ends today and complete this drill another 50 times. Anyone else have anything else to say about my drills?" snarled Gravekeeper's Spy, and it was clear that no one was going to speak when the Gravekeeper was in this mood.

Class was slow, the minutes inching past even with the distraction caused by Gravekeeper's Spy's insane ideas of how to teach us. I didn't try to make any friends, mostly because I knew the reputations of the duel spirits, but also because the Gravekeeper never gave us the chance. "Class dismissed," our teacher grunted, and everyone scurried out in order to avoid Gravekeeper's Spy's gaze.

Many of the other students immediately began to compare their teachers as they met up with their friends, something that I had seen happening after each of my previous classes, not that I had met up with anyone, or even thought of it, other than Alara, simply because I had realized that the friends of my roommates, and previous roommates, we not necessarily mine. They were nice enough, kind and fun, but I still had yet to find true friends of my own who weren't Alara. She understood my reasoning for cross-dressing, and deceiving everyone in the school, and had even decided to go as far as keeping my secret. Even if they others had too agreed to help me, it wasn't like they understood.

"Dark Magician Boy!" Alara called, waving wildly as she ran down the hallway.

"Hey Alara. What's up?" I asked as she paused to catch her breath, smiling widely.

"I haven't seen you since the lunch incident! Where'd you disappear to?" She raked her fingers through her hair as we walked towards the Ra dorm for our meal.

"I went home for a while. Guess I needed some time to think. And it's D, always has been, always will. Much shorter than Dark Magician Boy."

"Yeah? You had us all really worried. Is that a good thing or not? Sometimes thinking isn't such a great idea." The blue haired girl didn't look me in the eyes as she spoke, reaching up to touch a checkered band that she had on her right arm.

"I believe that this time it was the right decision." Alara turned to watch me with worried eyes, and I laughed. "Thanks for the concern, but really, I'm fine." The moment I said it, I knew that she didn't believe me. Hell, I couldn't believe myself, so how could I convince anyone else? "How're you?"

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Shura's been a pain, as usual, and Bastion and I have a lunch date tomorrow. I've got absolutely no idea what to do about it, either. We made plans before everything happened, and I thought that I might cancel it because I was looking for you...Now I'm confused, because what if that was just an excuse I made for myself because I didn't actually wanna go, but I do think that I like him."

"Wow...so, I've got two questions and one suggestion. First, what the hell did Shura do this time, and second, where'd he go now? Third, I think you should go on the date, and see what you feel after. You don't have to dive in, just stick your toe in." Alara seemed a bit relieved, whereas before she had been constantly pulling on her blue hair as we walked.

"The bird-brain is probably off stalking Bastion; it seems to have become his favorite past time in the last two days. He made me get him two fat mice in exchange for taking me back to the dorm when I got lost in the forest."

"Bastion?"

"NO! Shura, dummy!" She smacked me with her bookbag in the hip, grinning, and I smirked, happy that I had managed to bring a smile to her previously saddened face.

**Alara's POV**

I'm not sure if the magician beside to me understand just how much I needed her company. Things had been going from bad to worse for me, at least in the social situations I was placed in. The Blackwings, before my ever-present companions, had seemingly deserted me, save for Shura and Armor Master, who instead of causing me happiness, had instead become more of a tormentor and burden. The circumstances surrounding Bastion and I, while in the beginning had appeared to be well off and leading towards happiness, presently were a continuous source of stress that when coupled with Dark Magician Girl's own boy problems, pretty much made me want to swear off the male gender. _They are much more trouble than they seem to be worth currently. Perhaps when they are more mature I will consider dating._

I wasn't getting along with any of the girls in my classes either, finding most to be superficial and annoying. We had very little in common from what I had overheard, and many thought that their value relied on which Obelisk Blue boy that they were dating, which was purely ridiculous. The boys weren't any easier to become friends with, since a lot of them wanted to duel, or talk about the girls across the room. It was as if I were back in junior high again, and those weren't two years that I wanted to repeat. They consisted of perpetual teasing and ridicule because of my ability to see duel spirits, and everyone believe that I was a freak. Of course, the Blackwings often caused commotions when I needed to disappear, and sometimes even acted upon revenge that I may have wished for, but never carried out. It was simply because it wasn't in my personality to do that to someone else, but the Blackwings acted without my commands, and made my tormentors and I even in their eyes.

I had moved away from my old town to escape that past, and was starting with a clean slate, but things just didn't seem to be getting anywhere quickly. Not only had Shura begun to intervene with my personal life from the very beginning, but others could often feel the malice that radiated out at those whom Armor Master believed intended me ill will. Perhaps it was Armor Master's attitude that drove away the other Blackwings, or maybe it was my own weakness to stop the spirit who'd become more of a beast than a guardian.

"Alara? Hey, seriously, you don't have to do what I suggested. Maybe you should cancel if you are that uncertain." Dark Magician Girl smiled softly, eyes seeming to search mine for a reason for my silence.

"I think you might be right. I just have to go through with it and figure things out from there. Thanks, D." The magician grabbed my hand, pulling me through the doors of the Ra dorm's cafeteria. I hadn't even realized that we'd arrived.

"I wonder what's for lunch today, but it smells good, so let's get some!" There was something about D's voice that made me want to just disregard everything before Duel Academy Island, and enjoy the present, but there were certain things one could not forget, even if they were now ancient history.

As the female magician pulled me along, through the line and then to the table with her friends, I watched her. Shura was hovering over Bastion's shoulder, his eyes practically burrowing holes in the back of the Ra yellow, and I could see that Armor Master was following us with his eyes from high above. _Will he do it again?_

I knew there were things that people had gone through, histories that many wished to erase, but none of that appeared in the faces of the boys that D joked with, even as she spoke to Jim, though the words seemed strained. "And then there was this time that..." It was as if Dark Magician Girl had managed to get past everything that had happened already.

_Perhaps it will be good that I have become friends with you. It seems that there are many things I have yet to learn about overcoming the past. Perhaps you can help me control the demon that Armor Master has become._

"Aren't you going to sit down, Alara?" Bastion asked, gesturing to the empty spot across from him.

"Of course. I was just day-dreaming. How have your classes been?" _Damn, I wish that I had just been day-dreaming._

**Bastion's POV**

Alara wasn't acting herself, or at least, what I'd perceived her personality to be. She had withdrawn in the last few days, soon after she had asked me to have a picnic lunch with her and I was beginning to become worried. At first, I believed that she was just getting used to the work load, and that she had a teacher who gave large amounts of homework for one of her elective classes, but now Alara didn't even appear to be mentally present to the world around her.

I'd figured that I was being followed by a Blackwing soon after leaving my dorm room yesterday morning. It didn't take long for me to put it together that it was Shura, but I'd felt an unnerving presence as well, one that didn't belong to the grinning bird. Now I could see Alara was staring at something above me, past where Shura hovered, up to the blank ceiling. It was possible that she was in fact daydreaming, as she said, but a sixth sense told me that there was something there, something that wasn't happy with me.

Once the blue-haired girl had sat down, she was still quiet, though she answered any question directed towards her. Alara didn't eat much, mostly pushing the food around her plate in a dejected manner as I observed her. "What's wrong?" I asked, almost silently.

Alara's eyes flickered up to the ceiling again before she shrugged. "I'm not very hungry right now, I guess. Why? Does something seem wrong?"

"Yes. You don't appear to be very happy, and you keep looking at the ceiling as if you're waiting for something. And I know that you aren't staring at Shura, because he is towards my right." She shifted, as if suddenly uncomfortable under my questioning.

"It's nothing, okay? I'm just thinking, so it's nothing to worry about."

"But Alara-" Our conversation had gained the attention of the rest of the group, and they were all leaning in to hear, but the girl ignored them, instead leaning over the table to touch my cheek briefly with her left hand.

"It's sweet of you to worry, but really, you don't have to worry about me. Just worry about yourself, and school, and everything else guys our age are supposed to be fretting about."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, since her eyes held a small tinge of misery as she spoke. _She has obviously worried about whatever is causing her sadness much more than I._

**Susan: Thanks for reading yet another chapter. I've got a good idea of what's going to happen in chapter 15, but I'm not sure when it will be ready. It could be ready tomorrow, or in a week, or even two, because I am finally busy and have a life, which I must now get back to. Thanks so much though, and please review if you have the time.**

**Alara: She really does appreciate it, she's just busy. I appreciate it too, as a pseudo-editor and big fan of this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Susan: Soooo, second chapter since my hiatus ended! Everyone who has read this story, thanks a ton! Everyone who has favorited or reviewed or followed, you guys rock! It makes me happy that people other than Alara enjoy this story.**

**Alara: ****Susan still doesn't own anything Yugioh or Yugioh GX related, and Alara is an OC of my creation.**

Jim's POV

Watching Dark Magician Girl, I saw how her jaw tightened slightly when I spoke, or her eyes seemed to pass right over me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, now that we'd made our odd agreement to just try to pretend nothing ever happened. The worst part was that she didn't understand what I'd been trying to say, or if she did, she was still hurt by it. Dark and Hassleberry were both trying to stay out of it after they had a night visit by Dark Red Enchanter. Apparently, the magician was quite protective about some of his friends, even if that meant alienating his other friends.

As I ate a forkful of some Japanese rice dish that Bastion had insisted that I try, don-something, I debated whether or not I wanted to risk Dark Magician Girl's wrath by talking directly to her. She'd only spoken to me when she was talking to the entire group, or in quick passing, so I wasn't completely sure how far this odd truce would go. Alara and Bastion seemed to be having an intense conversation, and I thought it better to pay attention to that than to try to speak with the magician.

"If you are sure." Bastion told her, his fingers trailing across her hand, which was still on his cheek.

_And now I'm sick to ma stomach. That's way more PDA than I ever thought Bastion would display. Isn't anyone feelin' like actin' normal?_ "Shirley," my friend looked up from where she was eating on the floor at my feet. "Let's go."

I heard a few people call goodbyes to me as I left, but once I was outside, I wasn't sure what I should do. There wasn't much that I liked to actually do on the island other than dueling. Shirley headed off towards the forest, and I just sighed, knowing that she'd come back eventually if she wasn't back by dinner.

_Maybe I'll go for a swim. The weather's nice enough, and the water will be cold at most. Maybe it'll help me think._

DMG's POV

I was right there when it happened. Sitting beside them, chatting away, oblivious to what was to come. But I was naïve. I thought the worst threats that I would face would be my father and the teachers while at school. I'd heard about what had happened in previous years at Duel Academy Island, but I'd never thought that it would be something I'd experience. But then again, I don't think anyone expects to be attacked by a psychopathic Blackwing.

It was still in the middle of lunch, so practically everyone from the Ra dorm was there when the Blackwing landed in the middle of our cafeteria table. Towering at least seven feet tall and with his wings spread wide, Blackwing Armor Master could have easily passed for whatever horror haunted kids' dreams.

He attacked, seemingly at random, and everyone hit the floor in an attempt to avoid the rampaging Blackwing. Something flew over my head, crashing into the opposite wall. Screams coming from the other students made me panic, and I covered my head with my arms.

"GET UP DUEL SPIRITS!" the shout cut through the noise, and for a moment everything seemed to be silent, though I'm sure it wasn't. "STAND AND FIGHT!" it was Dark Magician's voice, calling all of the fearful spirits to battle.

A memory, one from long ago, tried to break free of whatever was holding it back, but I couldn't quite grasp it. In the second it was there, I barely brushed it before it was gone. But I found myself on my feet when I once again focused on the mayhem around me. Dark Magician had his staff out, facing off against Blackwing Armor Master. Other spirits were rising slowly, hesitantly, while pulling out their weapons. Knight of the Red Lotus was there, a disgruntled look on his face, as well as others that I recognized. One of the six samurai, Zanji, was ready, his spear in hand, as well as Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, who was shielding some of the human students from flying objects and the Blackwing's claws.

"ATTACK!" many of the duel spirits followed Dark's command, only a small amount staying back to protect the humans. It became so chaotic that I couldn't keep track of what was going on where, but I did know that we weren't harming him. Blackwing Armor Master just brushed off our attacks. He struck out, again and again, sending spirits to the ground, some of who immediately got up again, while others ceased to move.

_So is this what Arcanite Magician meant when he said that there were some of us who had been tainted by the promise of power? Is that why this monster is attacking us?_ In the moment that I took my eyes off of the Blackwing, he was behind me, and I hit the floor, dazed. I saw vague shapes moving around me, but what got my attention the most was the screaming. Two voices that I recognized, but couldn't place at first. That was when I realized it was Alara and Bastion who were calling for help, but I couldn't. I could barely tell what was going on, much less stand and fight off the monster as it roughly picked up my friends and took off. He flew quickly through a hole in the ceiling that had been made sometime during the fight as I just watched from the ground.

Maybe I should have known. Maybe I should have seen what was coming. Looking back though, it wouldn't have mattered. Even if I had known anything about what the future held, I couldn't have changed it. He would have still come, still destroyed the Ra cafeteria, and still have taken them. Because none of us were strong enough to defeat him. Our attacks had barely warranted a reaction from the monster as weak as they were, and none of us could have stopped him. The infirmary was completely full, most with minor injuries, but some had broken bones. Few humans had been injured, something that all of us were proud of, but Alara and Bastion were gone, something that caused far greater distress.

Dark found me sitting outside the infirmary, staring at the wall across from me. "How are you?" he asked, crouching beside me.

I shrugged, not feeling like talking in case every worry I had spilled out. _It's probably best to keep them to myself._

"Have you gotten checked out yet?"

This time I shook my head. He knew that I wouldn't for fear of the nurse finding out I was a girl.

"We'll get them back, so don't worry. You should go get some sleep. The teachers called off school for the rest of the day." He got up and began to walk away, pausing. "Shura is looking for you. He wants to talk." Then Dark Magician walked off, leaving me once again to my thoughts and worries.

**Susan: I know, I know. It's shorter than I would like, but I'm bad at writing longer chapters without spending waaaaaay longer on it. I got over 1,000 words though, so be happy it isn't like 500. Thanks for reading! If you wanna, please review, cause every author loves them, but you don't have to!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Susan: I am really really sorry that this is so late. Alara and I got into a fight, and I don't write when I'm angry, or else I find that I usually find a way to kill all of the characters. Anyway, I don't own yugioh, yugioh gx or any of the characters or anything except for my OC's.**

DMG's POV

I didn't move from my spot for a good hour after Dark Magician talked to me. Shura came and went almost immediately after seeing the state I was in. I didn't speak, refused any medical attention, and just stared at the wall across from me. I couldn't get rid of the screams from my friends as they were taken. At some point, the others found me, and eventually Dark returned with Red.

"Stop moping." I blinked, glancing up at him. Hassleberry stood beside him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Dark…" Alexis began, but stopped when she realized it was futile.

"Come on. Get up." He grabbed my arm, wrenching me to my feet. I stumbled once before I was steadied, and almost fell over when he let go. "Now get it together." My gaze was trained on the floor at this point.

"Seriously Dark, maybe we should just-" it was Jaden this time.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU WANT TO JUST LEAVE THEM THERE?" the magician shouted at me, making my head sink lower.

"Dark, you need to chill out!" Jesse put his hand on Dark Magician's shoulder, trying to pull him back a bit.

"To think that you, the one who fought against the monsters so heroically, had fallen this far. I didn't know that someone so weak could defeat so called monsters." The spite that filled his words made me twitch, but it was what he said that really got to me.

"Don't you get it? I'm scared! Hell, I'm completely terrified! We fought with everything against Armor Master, and it did nothing! I'm not some amazing leader; I'm not the magician you all think I am! I spent most of those battles hiding. There's a reason why my father's ashamed of me, other than my disobedience." There was a shocked silence as I paused to take a breath. "During the war, my father was in charge of the Magician army, my the rest of my family was each given a faction. Father gathered the entire troop when we saw the enemy approaching. We each were supposed to give a speech, something to encourage the other magicians, because everyone knew that many wouldn't be making it back. Father talked about courage, Mother of love, and Mystical Elf of the light beating back the dark. I was supposed to tell the magicians of the trust that we had for each other, but I couldn't do it. And I knew that I couldn't send the magicians into battle. How can you expect anyone to willingly go into a fight, knowing that they'll die?

"I didn't have an answer then, and I still don't, which is why I ran, why I hid instead of leading my soldiers to their deaths. I have every memory from that day, and the ones before. It was Mystical Elf who saved them, who saved many of their lives when the dark spirits began to overrun them. The dragons were late, according to Red, because I failed to meet them and begin the joint attack. I failed everyone. Now do you see why I won't fight? I've already abandoned my family in times of war, so what makes you think that I won't do the exact same thing this time around?"

"You…it was Mystical Elf?" Jesse's spirit friends were shifting behind him, having come out of his deck during my rant.

"What did I just say?" I asked, glaring.

"And you really betrayed your family and friends?" It was Syrus, who looked to be quaking in his boots.

"Yes, happy? Now leave me alone. I have moping to do."

"No, we've got questions, so deal with it." Chazz stuck out his hand, keeping me from leaving. Red watched me with pity, and I hated that.

"Then ask away. I've only got so long before I decide that I am gonna stop being generous, and leave with questions unanswered for the rest of your human lives."

"That is why the dragons hate us? Especially the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Dark Magician asked, seeming to be caught up on that fact.

"He is their leader, isn't he?"

"Why didn't you just tell your family that you were scared and didn't know what to do?" Alexis looked as if she believed it was a thoughtful question.

"Have you met my family? No? Then that is similar to asking a porcupine if you could pet it, only instead of needles, it has razor blades."

"What're ya gonna do to get Alara and Bastion back?" It was Jim, and I felt my anger being to change. It was no longer anger towards the others for their assumptions about me, or their disappointment. Now it was completely directed inwards, at myself for my stupidity, and my foolishness.

"Nothing. I'm going to do absolutely nothing." The expression on their faces, the devastation mixed with anger and doubt, made my breath catch, though no one noticed.

"Aren't you a spirit? We're supposed to protect the humans!" Dark shouted, bringing back his fist as if he planned to strike me.

"So what? We are supposed to die for them? We're supposed to give up our already limited lives in order to protect people who don't even care about us? You've seen how most duelist act towards us, as if we were nothing! Why should we do anything more for them!" The humans around Dark, Red and I seemed to fade away, not mattering any longer as I ranted.

"Alara and Bastion aren't just any humans, D. They're your friends. But I guess that doesn't really matter to you, does it? I mean, you didn't care about us back then, so why would you now?" Dark Red Enchanter asked, and I couldn't take it any more, so I did what I did best. I ran. Away from the people, away from the school, away from the human world.

_They don't understand. They don't know what it was like. They know nothing! They…they…_I stopped outside of a town in the spirit world, surrounded only by fields and far off forests as I turned round and round. _They're right!_ I could hear so many voices shouting in my head, but I knew that it was my imagination as I remembered the faces of all of my troops during the war. But the best heard, though the quietest, was Alara asking why I had abandoned her to a monster that she couldn't even begin to try to fight against.

**Susan: Well, there you go. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed it! Review if you would like. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Susan: So yeah, here's another chapter. I'm not sure if it's late or what, but here ya go. It's not super long, but it is more than 1000 words, so that's good, right?**

**Alara: Susan doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or yu-gi-oh GX or anything like that, and I own Alara, cause she's my OC, but I don't think she actually shows up in this chapter other than being mentioned.**

Jim's POV

No one went after Dark Magician Girl this time. Either we were too stunned or we were disappointed by her admission. I was both. _I knew she'd always be runnin'._ Whether from herself, or from others who frightened her.

"Good riddance." Dark mumbled, his eyes shadowed. "Let's go. We're gonna get Bastion and Alara back."

"Dark Magician," Hassleberry's voice had a whine to it. "Don't we need her help?"

"We don't need a coward. Now come on everyone. We need to make a plan, and then go get our friends." The magician growled, and everyone stayed silent, unsure of what the correct thing to say was.

Dark's POV

I'm not sure if I was more dumbstruck or angry about the other magician, but either way, we didn't have time to waste on someone like her. "We'll get Red and some of the charmers to help us. Aligned with some other spirits I know, we'll at least have a chance." At the same time, I knew exactly what was going through my friends' minds. _What are our chances of getting out alive?_ And the truth was, it wasn't good. But neither the humans I was with nor the duel spirits would leave anyone to a monster, whether they be friend or foe. It wasn't in our nature.

"What do we know about Blackwing Armor Master?" Syrus asked as we walked, heading towards the library.

"Other than that he's a Blackwing, and a powerful spirit, not much." Alexis murmured, sitting on the edge of a table in the library.

"He's also got a low defense, but he's got plenty of special effects that he didn't use during his kidnapping." I told them, remembering vaguely some previous duels that had featured Blackwing Armor Master.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jesse asked, looking at the group with worried eyes.

"We get a group of spirits and kick his ass." I told them, summoning a scroll from the main library of the Spirit World. "This is a scroll of every effect monster in the Spirit World. Within it are subcategories by different effects. See if you see any of your duel spirits in it, and tell me a list that you can summon to help us out. I'm gonna search for a spell to negate his effects. Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry. This is a scroll of the most powerful spirits. Find any that can beat Armor Master and aren't monsters to humans. Check with me on any you're uncertain of."

"Got it. Let's get to work and get our friends back!" Hassleberry yelled, only to get shushed quickly by the librarian. "Sorry Ma'am." It took three long hours to get through the first sections of the scrolls, and we were all tired, the letters beginning to swim before our eyes.

"What time is it?" Jaden asked, rubbing at his face.

"Not even one in the afternoon." Syrus answered, shifting the scroll so that he could read another section.

"How can I feel so tired?" Jesse moaned, rolling onto the table, his arms spread wide.

"We ain't gonna get anywhere like this." The Aussie took off his hat to run his hand through his hair.

"Actually, come look at this you guys!" I was surprised to see Dark Red Enchanter beside me.

"What is it?" Jaden's head suddenly appeared from behind one of the scrolls.

"So I was thinking about if we just got a list of powerful effect spirits, and I remembered hearing about your Crystal Beasts." Red fixed his eyes on Jesse, who grinned as Ruby Carbuncle materialized on his shoulder.

"What do you want us to do?"

"How many do you usually have manifested at a time?"

"They ca all come out on their own at any given time." The blue-haired boy answered quickly.

"And how many spells can any of you activate?" the other magician was becoming excited, an idea obviously forming in his mind.

"We've never tried to use spells in this universe outside of a duel." Alexis glanced around at the other humans.

"Good. Pegasus, Mammoth, Tiger, Cat! Come on out Eagle, Tortoise, Shura!" Red's voice didn't feel as if it were truly here. It was as if the words were spoken somewhere else, and only a wisp of an echo was heard by our ears. The called Crystal Beasts formed around the table, ready for battle. "I am glad you have come."

Sapphire Pegasus held his head high, moving closer to Jesse. "Why did you call? None in the Spirit World or the Human World have heard that call in centuries."

"The monsters are returning, and we do not have a human with a millennium item this time." I explained, uncomfortable with the pink car that was prowling about us. Some of the spirits paused as Shura flew through the doorway of the library, his wings pulled close only long enough to squeeze between the edges of the doorframe.

"Have you found where he is?" Shura squawked hurriedly. "Where he has taken Alara?"

"Not yet, my winged-friend." Dark Red Enchanter gave a small smile. "But we are prepared to fight the moment we do."

I was a bit curious as to why the magician didn't question where Dark Magician Girl was, but realized that it was most likely that he knew, or at least had an idea about what had transpired. It seemed that Red always knew what was going on, though that might have something to do with his cousin being the Crystal Seer and the two of them were quite close. "Why did you wish to know about the humans' abilities with spells outside of duels?" I asked in a hushed voice so that my friends couldn't hear.

"Because now we have a wild card. Blackwing Armor Master won't expect that they will be able to use them, and he won't expect for them to be able to fight them using spells outside of duels." Dark Red Enchanter smirked wickedly.

"But neither do we! What if we get there, and none of them are able to use a spell?" The idea that Red had was utterly ridiculous!

"Well, I have a plan in the event that that happens, but do you seriously think that not a single one will be able to do something? Especially considering that more than a few have the ability to see duel spirits even when they aren't revealing themselves to humans? And we all know that will power has a factor in it. Look at how determined they are? These humans truly wish to find their friends, and they won't stop until they have achieved their goal. Trust me on this. There will be human spell casting sometime during the fight. Now I just have to figure out who it will be."

"Be serious, Dark Red Enchanter!" I growled, my volume increasing slightly.

"I am serious."

"You expect me to believe that this plan isn't just one of your superficial plans that will blow up in our faces? We can't have any mistakes!"

"I KNOW THAT! I'VE BEEN WHERE THEY ARE BEFORE! DON'T THINK THAT I WOULD RISK ANY OF THEM!" Red yelled, and the library fell completely silent, lacking even the usual hushed murmur that one could always hear. The librarian didn't even try to shush the magician because he scowled a look I didn't know him capable of. It wasn't malice, but there was something dark that had overtaken his expression.

"Alright. I trust your judgement on this." There were things that I didn't say to him, but none were the apology that I knew he deserved. "We should try to find where Armor Master took Alara and Bastion."

"Right." The word was chorused back to me, but I felt that the tensions were about to snap in our small group of humans and spirits.

**Susan: Ta-daaa! I'm gonna get another chapter done by Halloween, cause otherwise Alara will continue to block my tormenting skills, and Halloween is always when I have the most fun.**

**Alara: SUSAN!**

**Susan: OK! OKAY! I'LL BE GOOD! ~whispers~ She's scary...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Susan: Helloooo~! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, but I will warn you that it is mostly build up for the next few. Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites and follows this story. You guys make me want to keep writing.**

**Alara: Alara: Susan doesn't own anything, yada yada yada. I own Alara, obviously, cause she's my OC. I only had time to read about 2/3 of this chapter, so any spelling mistakes after the first 1.5 pages is all on Susan.**

**Susan: Thanks for throwing me under the bus there, but it is the unfortunate truth. Tell me if you find any mistakes, and I'll make sure to correct them as soon as I have a few moments to spare!**

Red's POV

I sent the humans off to get food and sleep around 6:00 p.m., and the two duel spirits followed the humans soon after, leaving me with the scrolls spread across the table. Slowly the library began to empty, and still I continued to search through the papers. There was nothing for many hours, and the library had closed, leaving me alone in the silent room until a piece clicked into place. Another scroll appeared in my hand, which was quickly unrolled and stretched flat.

_I hope this works._ Once the new scroll was held in place by heavy books, a final parchment sheet materialized across the weighted paper. Raising my hands, I began to trace lines in the air. Glowing symbols streaked across the scroll, creating a map of the different territories form the original divisions of land among the groups of spirits. I grinned as I saw some of the spirits' names appear on the map. At long last, the symbol for the Blackwings scrawled itself along the top of a ridge, running along the mountains, only stopping once the Harpy Ladies' crest formed across a cavern and the next few mountain peaks.

"Yes!" moving the map closer, I began to pick apart the territories, trying to isolate Blackwing Armor Master's usual nest. I got to a twenty mile radius around the second tallest peak but no farther. "Damn it! I was so close!" growling, I laid my head on my arms, not wanting to look at the failure after getting that far. There was a flickering and crackling noise to my right, and then a voice that held a smile.

"You always were one to work yourself to death when you really wanted something." I tilted my head just enough to look under my arm to see Dark Magician dressed for bed, holding a plate of hot tempura and a bowl of rice. He also had a cup of miso soup and a pot of tea floating beside him. "Eat some food and come sleep." Dark set the food and tea on the table by my head, and my stomach rumbled loudly. "You haven't eaten today, have you?" Though he phrased it as a question, I knew it was more like a comment than anything.

"I looooooove you." I murmured before gulping down the soup.

"Yeah, I know. So what did you get done?" He sat beside me, looking over the map as I ate. "He's around the mountain top?"

"Somewhere near there, though I don't know for certain. That's just his usual territory, but you know how common it is for the monsters to break from their old roaming areas."

"That or they become even more protective of them. We'll check it out in the morning. Once you're done, come back to Hassleberry and my dorm room." Dark Magician patted me on the shoulder as he got up, retrieving some of the books we'd deemed useless and returning them to their shelves.

"Yeah, I know, and I will. You can go to bed. It must be very late by now, and you've got school tomorrow right?"

"I'm not tired." I paused in my eating to glance at Dark.

"You've been up for a long time, and I know how much you like your sleep. You must be tired by now." He wouldn't look at me, staring at an old, leather bound book in his hands.

"I can't sleep. Not now. I feel...antsy, like there's something I should be doing, but I don't know what." We both receded into our thoughts as I finished my food and Dark placed the last of the books on their shelves.

"Come on Dark. Let's get some rest." Rolling up the scrolls, we appeared in the dorm room, greeted by Hassleberry's loud snoring. "How do you sleep with this?"

He shrugged and sat down on the empty bed with his back to the wall. "You get used to it." I laid down beside him, scooching back from the edge of the bed.

"I don't get it." Dark smirked at me.

"It's just like anything else. Hear it enough times and it no longer affects you."

"We'll get them back." I mumbled into the pillow.

"I know."

"Then why are you still so agitated?"

"Our friends have been kidnapped by a crazy monster! Why wouldn't I be nervous?" Dark nearly snapped, but I could tell he softened his tone at the last moment.

"There is something else. I can tell Dark." He shook his head, but I was telling the truth, I could tell from the way he kept clenching and unclenching his fists, as if trying to grasp something instead of his usual fidgeting when he was awaiting battle.

"Just go to bed already." He laid down, his back to me as he faced the room.

"I thought you weren't tired."

"Well I am now. Now sleep already!"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Humming the beginning of a song, I drifted off.

When I woke up the next morning, Hassleberry's bed was empty, and Dark was gone, though the sheets were still a bit warm where he'd slept. The shower was running off to the side of the room, and I debated going back to sleep until whoever was in the shower came out and woke me for good. Instead, the memory of the kidnapped humans decided to push its way to the forefront of my mind, and logic, unfortunately for my sleepy body, pronounced that the missing humans were of far more importance than any amount of sleep could be. _Oh damn it already._ I forced myself up, shivering slightly in the cold.

The shower stopped, and Dark walked out fully dressed in his shining purple battle armor, drying his hair. "Go take a shower. There should still be some hot water. Hassleberry and I both usually take pretty short showers. Extra towels are in the cabinet." I nodded in response, thankful that there was indeed heated water left as I quickly cleaned myself. Once I was done, I snagged one of the towels out of the cupboard and headed back into the attached dorm room. A note was left for me on the bed, telling me to go to the main academy building and that they were serving food for the Ra students in the gym.

Summoning my armor from my room in the Spirit World, I methodically began to dress, hissing slightly as the iciness of the metal breached the soft, cotton barrier between it and my skin. Dressed, and still chilled slightly, I headed out, making sure to grab the scroll from last night. There was a tune playing in my head, something that reminded me of a victorious day so many years ago. _Today we will get them back. We have to._

**Susan: DONE! AND ON TIME FOR ONCE! WAHOO! :D Jk, I'm getting better about being on time, but I have to say, I owe quite a bit of this to my fabulous friends who gave me different bits of inspiration along the way. I know it is short, but I plan on getting another chapter done before the 16th, and another before the 30th of November. Hopefully these will be longer chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Susan: So here it is, as promised! Alara didn't have time to correct this, which is why I cut it in half, since the second half is from Alara's POV with Bastion and Blackwing Armor Master, and I always have Alara correct stuff when it has to do with her OC. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or yugioh-gx, or anything like that that you could possibly try to trace back to me owning, and as always, Alara owns her OC.**

Jesse's POV

Shura the Blue Flame found Alexis and I while we were eating. At first, he just hovered in the corner of the dining room his feathers ruffled and unkept. "Shura! Come over here!" I yelled, disturbing the otherwise quietly talking students. The bird spirit flew over slowly, everyone staring. He looked quite uncomfortable as one of the few spirits in the room, and he definitely the least humanoid of them. "Ya should eat somethin'!" Grinning, I patted the seat beside me across from Alexis.

"Thank you." His beak made a clicking noise as he sat down and there was an odd shimmer before a human covered in clothes made of blue feathers took Shura's place. He wore a large headdress made of the same feathers and indigo hair could be seen hidden beneath the headdress. Shura had deeply tanned skin and black eyes, his talons remaining as fingernails.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Alexis squealed and I found myself staring along with the rest of the humans. I certainly hadn't expected for the animalistic spirit to take a human shape.

"All spirits can take a humanoid appearance. Some prefer to stay in theirs at all times while others, especially those with wings or advantages in their other bodies, like to stay in their battle form. The monsters can no longer transform, which separates them from the spirits." Shura picked up a pot of coffee, slowly pouring the dark drink.

"That's awesome man!" I clapped him on the back, almost making him drop the china pot.

"Jesse! Be more careful!" Alexis chastised me, and I snickered. "So Shura. What's it like taking the form of a bird?"

"It feels quite natural. I suppose that it would be similar to putting on another layer of clothing for a human. Would you please pass me the sausages?" As I handed the meat to the spirit, he seemed to untense some. He hadn't been even remotely relaxed since his card-holder had been taken. I could understand why. Alara was important to the spirit. He'd latched onto the girl, much like the Crystal Beasts had done with me.

"That's really cool!" Shura grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, I guess that it is quite cool."

Dark's POV

By the time Red came to breakfast, we'd almost finished eating. "Heeeey!" he yelled right in my ear.

"Good morning Dark Red Enchanter." I handed him a fork with a piece of french toast skewered on it.

"Thaaaaaank yooooou!"

"I feel as if I am dealing with a child." Sighing, I watched as a red gauntlet reached to my plate, picking up another bite of food.

"Your point?" I could feel his jaw movements against my neck and I slowly moved my hand up to his hair without him noticing.

"Why can't you grow up?" As Dark Red Enchanter tried to steal more of my breakfast, I pulled him down by his blond hair and shoved him onto the bench.

"It's no fun." The magician was grinning ridiculously, obviously enjoying picking bites off of my plate. "Being a child, now that's fun. Everyone just thinks that you don't know any better or that you're cute."

"You are obviously missing the fact that you are an adult and everyone can see that."

"Ahh, but you didn't disagree with the fact that I'm cute." He smirked, and I just shook my head, used to his oddities.

"You two came to bed late last night. Find out anythin?" Hassleberry asked us, taking a sip of coffee.

"We've got his usual territory, so it's a possibility. I was thinking that we could see if the Harpy Ladies would take a look for us while we search for any others areas he could be lurking around." I saw the others nod around the table while Red stole my plate and finished off the french toast.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah. What should we do mate?" Jim, who'd been sitting quietly for most of the meal, was distant. He'd been strange since Dark Magician Girl had split, and had barely eaten anything this morning. Shirley was also acting weird, randomly snapping or growling at people, and this was the first time I'd seen her beside Jim in almost a day.

"You should ask Red. He knows the most about this type of stuff, and he's got the most connections with other spirits since I'm usually in the human world."

"Check in with Shura, and then meet me on the helipad. I think it's about time that we all head to the Spirit World and talk with the other Blackwings."

Dark Red Enchanter's POV

Hassleberry and Dark nodded, getting up and heading off while Jim stayed beside me as I drank some coffee and munched on a roll and apple from the baskets on the table. "You're worrying about her again."

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't. Truthfully, she's one of the last people you should worry about. D can take care of herself." The Aussie didn't respond, pushing a sausage around on his plate. "Anything that she might face in the Spirit World will be a piece of cake for her."

"What 'bout the monsters?"

"Are you asking about now or then?"

"Perhaps both?"

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't answer, Jim would continue to wallow, and be useless to me during our fight. "Her dad was a fool to put that responsibility on her shoulders. Dark Magician Girl was still quite young, and she was known for being impulsive. Yeah, she did abandon her soldiers and hid, but she also came back after the battle and took care of the wounded and the dead. I didn't see anyone else from her family out there doing that. She walked those battlefields again and again, searching for any surviving spirit, and killing any wounded monsters. And no one will talk about how she was attacked while she was out there. Some fire monster tried to roast her, through and through. I heard about her nightmare and her almost catching you on fire. That's probably what it stems from.

"Once all the survivors were tended to, Dark Magician Girl went back out again and brought in the dead. I watched how the others looked at her, how they acted, but I also saw how ashamed she was of her actions, and her desperate attempts to make them up. You've seen how she acts, and the effort she puts into getting stronger. If I had to guess, D doesn't want to risk having something like that happen again. D's a strong magician, whether others acknowledge it or not, and she can hold her own against most monsters. The only thing that I'm worried about is if she runs into one of the really strong monsters, like Blackwing Armor Master. That's why I want you to go find her once we get to the Spirit World." I explained, hoping that the human would just accept my request and we could get on our way.

"But-"

"No buts. Please, I am asking you for this favor. I will be indebted to you, and if I might say so myself, having a magician in your back pocket isn't at all a bad thing. And as much as Dark doesn't want to admit it, we need her help. They get more powerful when they are fighting side-by-side, but it's obvious that Dark Magician still holds a grudge against her for abandoning him even if he doesn't remember what happened. Those feelings still linger, and he is using this revelation as an excuse to act on them."

"I wasn't going to argue or disagree with the idea. I just wanted to know how I would be able to find her. The Spirit World is as large as the Human World, so how will I know where to look?" Jim's mood seemed to be lifting slightly, and I grinned.

"I'll drop you where she last transported herself to. After that, you're on your own." We got up, walking to the helipad with Shirley beside us. "Oh, and you were right. D has always been running, from the enemy, her past, and even her own self in a way." The look on the Aussie's face was priceless.

"How-?"

"Why, my good sir, what type of magician would I be if I revealed my secrets?"

**Susan: Sooooo? Whatcha think? I'd love it if you would let me know, and also, feel free to tell me if I made any errors in this. As I said, I didn't have my beta to help me out on this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will hopefully have something splendid for you by November 29th, but as many people probably know, the 28th is Thanksgiving, and so who knows what it will end up like!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Susan: Alara was unable to correct this time as well, but I promised a chapter, so here it is. I apologize again for any errors, and please tell me if you find any so that I can correct them. Sorry that it's so short, but again, I didn't want to do anything major with Alara without Alara's approval. I don't own anything, and Alara owns Alara because she's her OC.**

Alara's POV

I don't know how long Bastion and I had been stuck in the cave, but I knew that I was starting to get quite hungry. Blackwing Armor Master had thrown us in as soon as he landed, luckily tossing us onto a nest, and took up guard at the entrance. The nest was quite nice, made of large branches and padded with soft feathers. There were also animal pelts scattered around the cave, all different types from the Human World, and a small spring near the nest. If I hadn't been here by force, I actually wouldn't have had much to complain about, except for the long climb to and from the forest below where I'd seen many berry bushes growing.

Crawling to the edge of the nest, I saw the Blackwing move closer to us. "Armor Master!" I called, reaching out for the duel spirit's claw, almost expecting it to shift into the human hand I'd become accustomed to. No such hand appeared, and instead talons lashed out, nearly slicing my own though Bastion pulled me back.

"Fool, it doesn't know you!" the boy hissed, moving me to the farthest part of the nest to keep me from getting too close again.

"He's known me since I was born. He's just in a bad mood right now. He gets like this sometimes."

"Don't you get it Alara? Blackwing Armor Master doesn't recognize you! It's a monster." His voice wasn't angry, nor sad, nor any other emotion that I'd heard when people spoke of the monsters from the Spirit World. It was just blank, filled only with a truth I didn't wish to hear, but I guess most truths aren't.

"I wish Shura was here." I murmured, feeling Bastion's hand tense. He had a pained expression on his face when I glanced up, and for a moment I thought that he was injured, though I could find no blood as I looked at his clothes.

"We'll be fine."

"How do you know? As you just so nicely reminded me, he's a monster now. He doesn't care about humans." My hurt echoed slightly in the cavern, forcing me to hear it again and again. The brainiac didn't respond, instead focusing on Armor Master, who had gone back to the cave opening. "It doesn't care about anything."

Jim's POV

Running all around the Spirit World wasn't what I considered fun. Granted, the only time I'd been here before was when I was trying to get Dark Magician Girl to not hate me, but this time was just as terrifying. Some duel spirits wearing soldier armor had told me that no one was going out to the forest past the farmlands. One of the forest spirits had recognized the sounds of a spirit turning into a monster, and had warned everyone off. Of course, this meant that the forest would be my first stop.

It took me a while to reach the edge of the fields, Shirley following me faithfully now that she'd calmed down. and after that there was a large gap of land with glass so long that it swung in the breeze. A blackened circle resided in the grass, all of the life burned to nothing with two footprints in the center, and I could feel the dark magic seeping into everything, slowly creeping the border of death farther across the land.

"Dark Magician Girl!" I yelled, hoping that she would hear me and respond. Shirley wriggled against my leg, pushing me towards the trees.

I moved closer to the forest until I was standing at the boundary, and I could hear screams from within the trees. The shrieks made me shudder, and I wanted desperately to turn around and return to the Human World. Another howl broke through the momentary silence, and I steeled myself briefly before heading in. It wasn't hard to follow the screams, and I quickly found Dark Magician Girl, the trees around her devoid of life.

_So this is what the creation of a monster looks like._ She was thrashing on the ground, her staff in pieces beside her, and it appeared as if ink had been splashed across her face, the darkness seeping from her eyes. Her hands were already completely black, making them look like shadows as they tried to grab at the grass beneath her. "Dark Magician Girl!" The magician didn't seem to hear me, and the change continued. _I don't even know if ya can stop it._ "D!"

That got a bit of a response, her head snapping towards me, but her eyes were still consumed by the black and I knew that she couldn't see me. _What do I say now?_ "D, we need ya to help get Alara back."

Dark Magician Girl wailed, as if the pain had just increased, and I felt my scaled friend slink off into the bushes.

"Please D., we don't stand much of a chance without ya. Red sent me for ya because he's worried." I took a step towards her, feeling the negative energy crawling across my skin as the ink spread through her.

"Leave!" she sounded like all those people in movies where they were possessed by demons, her voice much lower and gravelly. Slowly, Dark Magician Girl rolled onto her side so that she was facing me completely.

"Ya know I can't do that. Yer friends are waitin' for ya."

"I'll kill them."

That stopped anything else I was going to say. The conviction that was wrapped up in her little sentence frightened me, I wouldn't lie about that. I didn't want Alara and Bastion to get hurt by Blackwing Armor Master, but I also didn't want for the others to be injured by Dark Magician Girl. "Why would ya kill them? They're yer friends."

"They are worthless humans. You are a worthless human. The humans should die." The depressing things just kept piling up. First she was turning into a monster, and now she wanted my entire species dead.

_Just great._ "Then why'd ya fight for us when the Millennium items were riskin' the Human World?"

Dark Magician Girl stood, a bit shaky, but with enough balance to shoot magic at me. I ducked, and watched as the tree behind me folded in on itself, only a small ball of black left which quickly flew back to the magician and settled in her hand. "It was a mistake."

**Susan: I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you'd like, I always enjoy getting them!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Susan: I know I should apologize for how late this chapter is, but I really don't have the energy. The last two months have been terrible, and I've been way too stressed/sad/depressed/ill to even begin to think about writing. Anyway, this is the first chapter of the new year, so Happy New Year everyone! I hope this year is great! Thanks again to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to me. Alara hasn't gotten to read this chapter yet, but I hope that it doesn't have too many mistakes. I do not own all things yu-gi-oh/yu-gi-oh GX related, and Alara owns her OC Alara.**

Jim's POV

It was terrifying, facing off against D as she transformed into a monster. Shirley ran around the trees, avoiding the magician's magic while still drawing it away from me. I jumped back as one of Dark Magician Girl's attacks struck the ground directly in front of my feet.

"Dark Magician Girl! Come to yer senses!" My luck must've run out because the next attack ripped through my jacket and the skin of my arm beneath.

"You humans are poison! You have turned the spirits into nothing in your quest to become our masters!" The ink-like substance had covered her entire face, and it looked like the head of a shadow, nothing distinguishable.

"What've I done to yer people? How've I belittled the spirits? Explain it to me straight D." I tried to avoid another of her attacks as I spoke, but it still caught me across the face, cutting through the bandages hiding my stone eye. As the bandages began to unfurl, something about Dark Magician Girl's stance changed, and the shadows seemed to fade from her eyes momentarily before they rushed back.

"Perhaps you have not harmed the spirits yourself, but in the past-"

"Ya've got some strange, uncomprehensible idea that the past can be change by becomin' one of the monsters ya've fought! Take some resposability and face yerself and yer problems D!" The ink retracted again from her eyes, the green glowing through the lingering grey.

"Humans like you will always-" a choking cough cut off Dark Magician Girl's haunted voice, her shadows of hands clamping down around her through, the blackish grey pouring off of her.

"D!" I wasn't sure if I should rush forward to catch her as she began to fall to the ground, still appearing to be choking on something, or not with the shadows continuing to suck the life from the trees and vegetation. Shirley took the choice from my hands as she curled up on the ground directly below the female magician and the girl dropped directly onto my crocodile. I highly doubt that Shirley was comfortable to fall onto, but it had to be better than the lifeless ground that had awaited Dark Magician Girl. Keeping my distance, I tried to figure out what was happening, the transformation seeming to have stalled.

The shadows flaked off of D's face, fluttering to the dirt in strips that revealed her usually pale skin. It had taken on a grey tinge, which worried me. Some of the shadows on her hands hardened into talons, before they too fell to the ground, leaving claws behind. "Dark Magician Girl?" calling quietly, I took a step forward, my foot breaching the edge of the circle of dead vegetation.

D's green eyes opened, and she flexed her fingers, the claws clicking together as she shakily got up. Shirley stayed by her side as she approached, curiosity tilting her head. "You humans are strange. You knew I could kill you, yet you still stay. Why?"

"We don't abandon people, especially our friends. Are ya alright?" When Dark Magician Girl got real close, she reached out to touch my stone eye, completely captivated by it. I tried to not move, trying to keep her focused and not transforming.

"I am fine, Jim." She grinned, revealing sharp teeth that vaguely resembled a shark's. "Thank you for staying. I realized something by your actions."

"What?" Dark Magician girl seemed to be normal other than her newer features, and Shirley appeared to like this newer D more.

"I cannot run from my friends, no matter how frightened I am. And now, I've felt the pain and rage of the monsters. Perhaps we can speak to Blackwing Armor Master if we can suspend his pain." D murmured, almost speaking to herself.

"Then let's go. Red thinks he knows where Alara and Bastion are. We've got to get goin'." I kneeled, allowing Shirley to crawl into her harness. As I stood, I was stopped short by D. She put one talon on my shoulder, and the other on my right cheek, gently brushing the stone set where my right eye should have been.

The pressure on my lips shocked me even more, and I didn't move as she pulled back, leaving my gaping like a fish. She stood, turning away with a smile on her face.

Dark Magician Girl's POV

Once I'd turned my back to Jim, I pressed my claws to my lips, feeling the smile that was stretching across my face. I hadn't meant to kiss him, but it was like some voice told me to do it, and I couldn't find a reason not to. I could hear him just kneeling there for a few moments before he stood and followed me out of the woods. I didn't want to stay near the evidence of my almost transformation, the blackened trees and grass making me ill as I thought of the monsters I'd fought and slain in the past. They were brutish, cruel, and lacked all of the humanity they'd once had.

I wouldn't allow myself to transform again. I wouldn't become even more of a monster. The talons that were my hands and the grey that colored my skin, and the rasers that were now my teeth. All would be reminders of my weakness and the violent creatures I would once again have to fight. The thought made my blood burn, and I heard myself growl.

"Dark Magician Girl?" the confusion in Jim's voice made me pause, realizing I'd allowed my instincts to get away from myself again.

"It's instincts. Jim, that's it! The monsters all act on instinct, and because of the pain of transforming, they're enraged and attack anyone who they don't see feeling the same agony. It's all based on their instincts."

"Great. So how does that help us save Alara and Bastion?"

"The only way to beat the instincts of monsters is to have better ones." I explained, grinning at him.

"D, I don't think that's right."

"We don't have Bastion to think up some elaborate plan, and Red only plans enough to keep us from getting killed. He likes to leave it up to chance or fate or whatever you want to call it." I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be angry with Dark Red Enchanter about his lack of planning.

Jim must've made up his mind because he was currently swearing out the magician. "Damn arse. He said he had a plan. I'll kick his arse to the Human World and back again."

"You can do that after we get Alara and Bastion back." He nodded, though he still looked annoyed. "Where is Blackwing Armor Master?"

"One of the peaks near Harpy territory. At least, that's where we think he is."

Dark Red Enchanter's POV

Dark Magician wasn't happy when we got to the base of the peak. I could tell he didn't trust my judgement, and though I felt a bit offended, now wasn't the time to get into an argument. We could see the Harpy Ladies flying towards us, and they landed quietly, though the rush of air blew our hair back.

"Did you see him?" Dark asked worriedly, beginning to twirl his staff. It wasn't like those cheerleading baton twirls, but instead a furious motion that showed his agitation and readiness to fight.

"Yes. He was on the second ledge from the top. He's prepared for battle." The tallest Harpy told us, flapping her wings to steady herself.

"He's expecting you." Said another, and I saw Shura tremble. "You must strike quickly and with surprise on your side. Otherwise you won't make it through to your friends. Or if you somehow do, none of you will make it out.

"Then we'll just have to take him out before he can realize that we're here." I spun around to see that Dark Magician Girl had arrived with Jim, and was grinning wickedly. "Let's destroy him."

**Susan: Thank you for reading, If you've got the time and would like to, please leave a review. I always enjoy reading them.**


End file.
